Past Mind, Present Body
by Fat Bunnies
Summary: Inuyasha dies in the final battle with Naraku, promising to meet Kagome in the future. Kagome goes home and a year later Kouga finds her. He introduces her to Yash, Inuyasha's reincarnation with an eventful past...
1. Prologue

An Inuyasha Story: **A Tale of Two Hearts**

**Prologue**

"Inuyasha! Look out!" Kagome cried as a tentacle went for Inuyasha's heart. Inuyasha turned and slashed it with his claws.

"Damnit! These things never quit!" Inuyasha said as he cut down some more tentacles. One snuck up behind him and wrapped around his foot. It pulled his feet out from under him and he slammed into the ground. "Fuck! Let go of me!"

Miroku ran up and cut the tentacle with his staff. "I think it's time we end this," Miroku stated getting into a battle stance.

"That's just what I was thinking," Inuyasha smirked and flexed his claws. He ran forward and swiped at the large octopus demon. He left four long marks on its head. The demon grew angry and grabbed Inuyasha with its tentacles again. It pulled him down into the water and held him there.

'Shit! I cant hold my breath for much longer!' Inuyasha thought and struggled against the holds with no avail. He could faintly hear voices calling his name. Minutes passed by at what seemed an eternity.

On the surface Sango and Miroku struggled with the octopus demon. "We have to kill it now or Inuyasha will drown!" Sango exclaimed.

Suddenly a purifying arrow flew past the two humans and hit the demon. It blew up and tiny pieces of flesh rained down on the small group.

Inuyasha floated to the surface and drew in a large breath. He was weak from the lack of air and struggled to pull himself to the bank of the river. Kagome ran to him and helped him lay down on the grassy ground. Inuyasha kept his eyes closed from the sunlight and panted to catch his breath.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Kagome's voice of concern floated to his ears. He finally opened his eyes and felt his heart begin to race again.

"Kagome…" he whispered as he sat up. He pulled her into his embrace and held her for a long while. "Inuyasha?" she asked confused.

"I was so scared. I thought I would never see you again," Inuyasha confessed quietly. He dug his nose into her hair and smelled her sweet scent. Kagome just wrapped her arms around him and stayed silent as he held her. She liked this even if was a one time thing. If that was the case then she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Sango and Miroku watched them silently, a small blush on both of their cheeks. They looked at each other and looked away blushing even deeper.

Inuyasha finally pushed Kagome back to his arm's length and looked at her. "Is everything okay now, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I guess I got a little shaken up from the lack of air," Inuyasha said letting her go and blushing. Kagome smiled knowingly and helped him stand up.

"Let's get going. If I remember correctly we were heading to the next village and it shouldn't be far from here," Miroku suggested.

"Come on Shippo! You can come out now, we are leaving," Kagome called to the hiding kitsune. Shippo ran out from the bush that concealed him and darted toward Kagome.

"Intruders! What is your business here?" a villager asked harshly.

"We are only here to help, kind sir. Please, we do not mean to intrude," Miroku said holding his hands up in surrender. Inuyasha felt their hostility toward his pack and wanted to put the villager in his place. Ever since the encounter with the octopus demon he has been more protective of his pack and himself. He used to not care if anyone got hurt until they actually did. Now he realizes that you could die at any moment and not have said what you wanted to say. But no more for him! He was going to tell everyone how he felt soon so when he died he would have no regrets on this area of is life.

"Why does a priestess, monk, and demon slayer travel with a half-demon and kitsune?" the villager asked.

"They aren't like any other demon. They are our friends and would not hurt anything without a reason. Inuyasha protects us with his life and Shippo is like a son to me," Kagome explained.

"You had a kitsune for a son? Are you a demon's whore?" the villager asked. Everyone froze as a tense silence fell over them. Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists and felt a growl rise in his throat.

"I am not a whore! How dare you accuse me of that! Who are you to judge us? We came here to help you and you accuse me of being a whore just because I adopted this kitsune as my son? You deserve any help from anyone who offers it to you!" Kagome shouted in anger. How dare he call her a whore! She couldn't believe her own ears when he had said that, but when it registered that he did, she couldn't keep quiet.

Inuyasha smirked at Kagome's outburst and felt pride fill him for her defending herself. He growled at the villager and said, "Let's go guys. We obviously aren't welcome here, so we should just leave this village."

"I agree!" Kagome spat and started walking away. Inuyasha followed after Kagome along with the others.

"Good riddance! Half-breeds don't belong in this world! You should be dead you filthy half-demon!" a couple of villagers chanted. They picked up rocks and began to throw them at Inuyasha.

"Things like you shouldn't have been born! Filthy abomination!" They continued to throw rocks until Kagome stepped up.

"Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything to you!" Kagome said.

"You are his whore! You should be dead too! Anyone associated with a half-breed doesn't deserve to be alive!"

"Let's just go," Inuyasha said calmly and walked into the forest, away from everyone. The others followed, leaving the village behind.

Inuyasha had been quiet the whole night. During their walk, when they made camp, even at dinner. Shippo gave him a hard time, wanting Inuyasha to go back to normal, but he just ignored it.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked, being the only one brave enough to do so. Inuyasha sighed, knowing she was going to ask sooner or later. She was just too caring for her own good, but that was one of the reasons why he loved her.

"Nothing is wrong, wench. Go get some sleep," he stated. Kagome wasn't buying it. She sat down beside him and looked down at her lap.

"I won't push you to talk to me because I know that won't get me anywhere, but I want you to know that when you want to tell me I'll be waiting," she smiled, not looking at him directly in the eye. She herself was having problems with her life, but she decided to keep them to herself. Now that she had graduated high school she had a huge decision to make. Once the jewel was completed she had to go back home or stay in the past. She didn't think she could make that kind of decision yet. She was only seventeen and was already making one of the biggest decisions of her life.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, sensing her distress. Kagome looked at him and hid her concerns behind a bright smile.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind. Nothing to worry about though. Naraku is the most important problem at the moment," she said and stood up. She began to walk away, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist causing her to look down at him.

"I'm here for you too, you know? You don't have to bare all the weight in this pack," he said. Kagome felt better and nodded before going to get some sleep. Maybe things will work out for the better. It looked like things were starting to look up around there.

"NO! INUYASHA!" Kagome cried and ran towards him. A root went straight through Inuyasha's heart and Naraku laughed as he slowly twisted it.

Kagome's burning eyes landed on Naraku and then the infant Kanna was holding. "Time to die Naraku!" Kagome yelled and shot an arrow at the baby. The arrow hit the baby's back causing it to be purified and disappear into dust. Naraku shot one last glare at Kagome before Sango's boomerang cut him down.

Miroku's wind tunnel began to close slowly until it was nothing but a smooth palm. "He's gone. He's finally dead. I've never felt so alive before this!" Miroku smiled and made his way to Sango.

"Finally the jewel is complete and I have avenged my village. This is a day I will never forget," Sango said and ran into Miroku's waiting arms.

"I've wanted to hold you like this for so long. I can't believe we can finally move on with our lives. Sango, will you do e the honor of marrying me?" Miroku asked.

Even if Sango knew this was coming she still would've been the happiest girl in the world. Sango did the boldest thing she had ever done in her life and pulled Miroku down to kiss her. Their lips touched and the world stopped for a moment. It was a sweet and innocent kiss full of love and joy. "Of course I will marry you houshi. I mean Miroku."

"This is the first time you have said my name Sango. Say it again," he smirked. "Miroku…" she whispered blushing slightly.

"Thank the gods above for blessing me with a beauty like you. I love you, Sango," he said, knowing he wouldn't be able to say it again in public.

"I love you too, Miroku," Sango smiled with tears in her eyes.

The moment was ruined by a sob coming from the side. "Oh Inuyasha! Don't leave me," Kagome cried into the injured hanyou's chest.

"Kagome, look at me please. I have something to tell you that I want to get off my chest before I die. I know I am going to die so don't try to save me okay? I love you Kagome. I love you for you and not because you look like Kikyo. You are nothing like her and I saw that from the very start. I was just too stubborn to admit anything to myself. I can't believe how stupid and blind I've been. Please forgive me. I just wanted you to love me too," Inuyasha smiled up at the crying Kagome.

"I do love you Inuyasha! I really do! With all my heart! Please don't do this. Don't leave," she sobbed, clutching to his red clothing.

"I will meet you again in the future. If you will wait for me I will come to you. I probably won't know who you are, but do what you did with me. Befriend me and love me, just like you did before," he said, his eyes closing.

"Okay Inuyasha. I will wait for you for as long as you want," she whispered and she knew that her hanyou was gone. He was gone from this world, but he promised to meet her again, so she was willing to wait for him. She took off his rosary beads and held them tightly in her hands.


	2. Meeting You

**Chapter 1: Meeting You…**

Kagome smiled at the paint job she did on her new apartment. She had just moved into an off-campus apartment building just across the street from Tokyo University. They didn't have enough dorms even though she signed up for one, so they offered her to stay at the complex that was extremely expensive, free! How could she resist? The rooms were bigger and roomier for one, and she didn't have to have a roommate if she didn't want one. Of course she said she wouldn't mind a roommate since there was tons of room to share.

The front door opened and a boy with long black hair walked in. "Hello? Is anyone here?" he called out and looked around.

"I'm in here! The second bedroom!" Kagome answered. The boy walked in and covered his nose immediately.

"God, it stinks up to high heaven in here," the boy whined. Kagome looked up at the boy standing in the doorway and froze. Those eyes…That hair…That face…It was him…

"Kagome? No you can't be her! She would be dead by now!" the boy exclaimed.

"Kouga? Is that really you?" Kagome asked in shock. His blue eyes met her brown ones.

"Holy shit! It is you! I can't believe it!" Kouga smiled and ran to hug Kagome. He picked her up in a bear hug and then after a good squeeze he let her down gently.

"I can't believe this! I missed you so much Kouga! How have you been?" Kagome asked.

"I haven't really been doing anything. I found the reincarnation of the mutt though. He's just like the original bastard with his smart mouth and eagerness to fight," Kouga smiled.

"You mean you found Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yup, come on, I'll take you to him. I gotta teaching gig here as a history professor. By the way how are you here right now?" Kouga asked, leading Kagome down to the university.

"Well you see, this is my actual time. The bone eater's well transported me from this time to your time. It's complicated," Kagome said.

"Everything is complicated now-a-days. Everyone has been reincarnated countless times that I quite trying to find them. The only demons left are me, my mate, and Sesshomaru. Oh and Sesshomaru thinks that the reincarnated mutt might have some demon left in him. It would be hard to believe if we didn't witness all those demons first hand right?" Kouga joked.

"Yeah, I can't believe that there are only three, maybe four demons left. It seems like yesterday when there were countless demons trying to kill me for the jewel. I still have it you know? I brought it here to keep it away from the demons," Kagome said and followed Kouga into a classroom.

"Yeah, Ayame says the same thing, but 500 years is like a day to us demons," Kouga said and stopped talking when he set eyes on a boy sitting in the classroom.

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat when she laid eyes on the boy in front of her. It was him. She knew it. The only thing that was different was the hair. But the eyes…There was no mistake. Kagome felt like crying. After a year of waiting she finally found him.

"Yash, this is Kagome. Kagome this is Yash," Kouga introduced.

The boy Kouga called Yash felt immediately drawn to the girl in front of him. He ran a hand through his shoulder length black hair, out of habit as he stood up. "Why the hell should I care who she is?" Yash asked.

Kagome stared into his gold eyes and knew that this was her Inuyasha in a different form. She couldn't believe it. She ran to him, crying and flew into his chest. "Oh, Inuyasha! I've missed you so much!" Kagome cried.

"What the hell?! Get off of me wench. How did you know my full name was Inuyasha?" Yash asked completely confused.

Kouga pulled Kagome back and said, "Sorry about that Yash. Kagome just lost someone very close to her and he looked a lot like you. I thought she would be happy if she got to see you." Kagome wiped her tears away and bowed in apology, "I'm sorry Yash. I don't know what came over me."

Yash sighed and said, "It's alright. How about we go out and get to know each other over a cup of coffee?" Kagome suddenly realized that this wasn't her Inuyasha anymore. This was a completely different Inuyasha. This was Yash. Her heart started to break all over again and she let a sob escape her.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go!" Kagome said before running off.

"I really screwed that up, didn't I?" Yash asked the older man. Kouga laughed and said, "Don't worry about it. She lost the love of her life recently and you really are a lot like him. I've known Kagome since she was 15-years-old. She's grown so much since then and to think it's only been four years since we met."

"Should I go talk to her? I mean I felt something inside of me trying to come out when I saw her. What does that mean?" Yash asked.

"Love at first sight, my good friend. I wouldn't tell her just yet though. Show her that you are you and not her dead lover," Kouga suggested.

"No, I can't love her! The only thing I know about her is her name and she had to go through a terrible death. That's not love," Yash snapped.

"Whatever you say kid. Just go cheer her up. She needs that much, especially you were so rude to her," Kouga said.

"Well I panicked! I don't know how to comfort people especially when they are crying, but I will try to go talk to her," Yash said and left the room.

"God, I'm so pathetic. I can just hear what Inuyasha would say right now, 'Crying is for the weak. You weak humans can't do anything without getting tired or sick.' I wish you were here Inuyasha. I miss you so much," Kagome mumbled to herself as silent tears went down her cheeks.

"I'm right behind you, you know? I know I'm not your Inuyasha, but I am Inuyasha," Yash came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I guess because you look so much like the Inuyasha I use to know that I thought you were him. I won't make that mistake again. I know what it's like to always be compared to another and I always hated it," Kagome said turning to face him.

"Don't worry about it. The offer for coffee is still standing. If it will make you feel better you can tell me about this other Inuyasha of yours," Yash smiled, trying to be sweet.

"You don't have to do that. All I really need to do is go home and finish unpacking," she said and started walking away.

Yash grabbed her arm and said, "Let me buy you some coffee, wench. I'm really not a nice or patient person compared to others so this kind of offer is rare coming from me."

"Okay, I'll go with you," she smiled, knowing how to deal with his attitude. She wanted to become Yash's friend and pissing him off wasn't the way to do it. They began to walk down the street to the coffee shop on the corner. They went in and ordered their coffee. After getting their coffee they sat down at a booth.

"How do you know Kouga?" Kagome asked. From the way Yash talked about Kouga it sounded like Kouga was like an older brother to him. It was sweet, she liked that idea.

"Kouga saved me. It's a complicated story, that I don't really want to talk about right now," Yash said, concentrating on his coffee.

"I'm sorry. You must really look up to Kouga then. He was always so nice to me," she said. Then added, "He was always fighting with the Inuyasha I knew though. It was funny, but really hard to tear them apart."

"That sounds like Kouga alright. Always ready to tear out anyone's throat. I think of him like a big brother. He practically raised me as a teenager. I tell him everything. He thinks I'm in love with you already. He sure is a strange guy," Yash laughed.

"Maybe that's because he has seen so much. I mean he is older than he looks," she said, putting the idea in Yash's head.

"I guess you could be right. I mean he's only like 30-years-old, but he has so many stories and still loves his wife more than ever. There's something wrong with that," he said.

"Oh well, I'm sure he's seen and been a lot of places, so that's where the stories come from. I think it's sweet that he loves his wife even after all these years. I want a marriage like that one day," she smiled.

"Yeah, I guess a family would be nice sometime in the future. A loving wife, a lot of kids, and a big house with a yard. Look what you did, wench! You got me thinking about something that will never happen!" he growled.

"What makes you say that it will never happen? Everyone has someone out there. Everyone has a future," she stated.

"With my past, no girl would stay with me. I guess it's just my fate," he said and drank the rest of his coffee. He looked out the window and spotted someone he once knew. "Shit! Let's get out of here," he said standing and grabbed Kagome's hand. He pulled her up and toward the door. The person he knew was coming toward the entrance. He panicked and pushed Kagome back into the men's bathroom.

"Yash! What's going on?!" Kagome said getting embarrassed when she saw the urinals on the wall.

"Just be quiet and stay in here for a bit with me," he said. The door began to open and Kagome pushed Yash into an empty stall. Before he had a chance to speak she covered his mouth with her hand. She gave him a look that said, 'Shut up or I will kill you slowly.'

They waited in the stall until the man left. They snuck out of the bathroom and headed to the exit.

"Yash? Is that you?" a female voice rang out. Yash froze and felt his blood turn cold. He turned to face a beautiful older woman, with long black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Yeah, it's me, Kiki. Is there something that you needed with me?" he asked, wanting nothing more than to slit her throat at the moment.

"Come on. Let's talk a little. It's been years since we saw each other. How's the debt going? Are you almost out?" the woman named Kiki asked in a snobbish tone.

"Yeah I paid it off a while ago. Now if you'll excuse me, I am busy with something," he said and began to walk away.

"What could be more important than me? I was your first after all," Kiki smirked. Kagome felt Yash stiffen and put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. This Kiki woman was trying to get under his skin and she knew it.

"I'm on a date Kiki," he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, my dear Yashy. You know no one can replace me!" Kiki laughed and gave Kagome a smug look.

Kagome went up and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers through his. "He's with me now. I seem to be a good enough replacement if you two haven't talked in years," Kagome smiled sweetly. Yash smiled down at her, silently thanking her.

"Oh you poor thing! You don't know anything about Yash's past do you? Of course not, you would be long gone by now," Kiki laughed.

"Don't you dare! You have no business telling her anything about me. You are the one that decided to help me out," Yash growled.

"Yashy boy here is nothing but a man whore. He was a young kid overflowed by dear old mommy's debt and didn't have anyway to earn it so he resorted to sleeping with women for money," Kiki said as a matter-of-factly.

"Fuck you, Kiki!" Yash shouted and ran out of the coffee shop. Kagome glared at Kiki one last time before running after Yash.

"Wait up, Yash!" Kagome called. Yash turned to Kagome and stopped walking.

"What do you want?" Yash asked in a defensive tone. Now that his secret was revealed to her, he knew what was coming. She would make a big scene, calling him a disgusting lowlife that shouldn't be walking the streets as a normal person, blah, blah, and blah.

"Is what she said true?" she asked. "Yeah, so make your big scene and leave me alone. I told you women wouldn't want to be with me and now you know why. So now you should yell at me and then get out of my life," Yash said.

Kagome gave him a small smile and went to pull him into her arms. "Don't think so lowly of yourself. You are a great guy and deserve only the best no matter what anyone says. Your past may not be the best one, but it made you who you are today, so don't think about the past. Think about the future. Someday soon when you are ready to tell me all the details of your past I will listen to you without judging you. For now I will continue being you friend." She smiled up at him and watched the confused and shocked expression on Yash's face.

No one had ever treated him so kindly, not even Kouga. Kouga was kind enough to give him food and shelter, but once he was old enough he was on his own again. Kagome stared at him with truthful eyes that showed compassion and love. Yash could tell already that she was a very caring person and would probably do anything for anyone just to make them happy, even if it made her miserable. What was this girl doing to him? What had he gotten into?

His arms went up and wrapped around her tightly. "You aren't like anyone I've ever meet before. It's hard to believe that you would accept me the way I am when everyone I know has rejected me," Yash sighed.

"I guess I'm just different then. Now come on, let's go meet Kouga," she smiled and grabbed his hand. Yash blushed as he looked down at their hands. He was starting to really like the girl that walked in front of him. Could he really learn to love her? Maybe, but right now it was way too soon to tell. He intently stared at the back of the girl's head and sighed.

No, he would not love her. He had to keep her safe. He had to protect her from himself…


	3. Helping Out

**Chapter 2: Helping Out**

"Is Higurashi in here today?" the English professor called out.

Kagome's head snapped up and she raised her hand saying, "I'm right here sir."

"You are needed in room 401. The professor needs to talk to you. It's very urgent," the professor said reading the paper that a messenger gave him.

Kagome gathered all her stuff and walked out the door. She was thrilled to be leaving that class. English never really interested her and the professor taught it in the most boring fashion. She began to pick up her pace to the classroom hoping that nothing bad had happened. Room 401 was Kouga's classroom and she knew Kouga wouldn't call her out of class without a good reason. Or at least she thought.

What if something bad had happened to Yash? She hadn't spoke to him in a week, ever since the incident with Kiki. What if he decided to leave without telling anyone? She had only gotten a taste of his past, but it was enough to know that he wasn't an ordinary person. His heart was wounded and needed healing, but from the looks of how long it had been broken, it would take a lot of time.

She finally reached the classroom and released the breath that she had been holding in unconsciously. She entered to find a bloody and bruised Yash and a disappointed Kouga.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Kagome yelled dropping all her stuff and running to Yash's side.

"Yash went to an interview at Sesshomaru's company and met Sesshomaru's fist _personally_," Kouga smirked.

"If he wasn't such a cold hearted bastard, then I wouldn't have had to fight him," Yash growled.

"Fight him? Yeah right, he beat you up and you didn't lay a finger on him," Kouga laughed.

"Shut it Kouga! Let him explain what happened really," Kagome said, trying to give Yash a chance to talk.

"Thanks Kags. Well I went in there and he automatically told me to leave saying that I smelled like a filthy lowlife. What kind of interview is that?! That no good son of a bitch didn't even let me get my name out!" Yash cursed. Kagome turned to Kouga and held out her hand. Kouga knew what she wanted and handed her a first aid kit.

She pulled out anti-bacterial spray and a lot of Band-Aids. She sprayed a cotton ball and went to clean Yash's bloody lip. He grabbed her hand and said, "I don't need your help wench. Just leave me alone."

"Well you may not need it, but you are going to get it. Don't try to stop me either. Now sit back and shut up!" Kagome ordered pulling her hand out of his grip and started to clean his wounds.

"Kouga, I want to see Sesshomaru," Kagome simply stated. Kouga's mouth fell open in shock as he watched Kagome fix Yash up.

"Hell no! Why would you want to go see that asshole?" Kouga asked.

"He needs to be taught a lesson on treating people. He shouldn't think he could order people around like that just because he's powerful. Anyone with the right skills can do his job. What makes him think he's so special?" Kagome said applying bandages to Yash's cuts.

"You know exactly how he is! He thinks his shit don't stink! He's a spoiled brat and always got whatever he wanted. You know that and not to mention he tried to kill you a few times," Kouga replied without realizing that Yash was still there.

"What?! He tried to kill you?" Yash shouted at Kagome. Kagome felt embarrassment creep up her spine, then felt confused when she felt that emotion first.

"Well, you see, he didn't actually try to kill me. He was trying to kill the Inuyasha I used to know and I kinda jumped in the middle of it all. Besides he didn't kill me, that's what's important right?" she said.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Something's not right here. How do you know Kouga and this Sesshomaru guy to begin with? Some of these things aren't adding up," Yash said growing more confused by the second.

"You wouldn't believe us even if we told you," Kouga sighed.

"Try me," Yash stated.

Kagome and Kouga looked at each other questioningly. Then they looked back to Yash and sighed. They began to tell him of how Kagome could go 500 years into the past just by jumping into a well, how the scared jewel shattered, and how Naraku was their worst enemy. They told him about their friends and the final battle and how everything ended and caught up with this world.

Yash sat there, dumbfounded. "You're right I don't believe you," he said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kouga asked.

"Away from you two. Something is wrong with you guys. Do you think that this is funny? Are you playing a trick on me or something?" Yash asked.

"No we aren't. Maybe this can convince you," Kagome said and pulled out the necklace that held the scared jewel.

Yash stared at it and went to touch it. Before he could touch it he hit an invisible barrier.

"This is the Shikon jewel. I put a spell around it so it seems like a normal pearl and no one can sense its power," Kagome said.

"So you expect m to believe that story you just told me?" Yash asked.

"If you trust us than you will believe it," Kagome said sternly, staring him down. Yash just sighed and nodded. He turned to Kouga and eyed him suspiciously.

"What?!" Kouga barked.

"If you're a demon, why don't you look like one?" Yash asked.

"Sesshomaru made a spell to conceal our demon appearance. The spell only comes down if we are in danger, so we can protect ourselves," Kouga answered.

"So you really look like a giant bug or something?" Yash asked. Kagome burst out laughing at seeing Yash's scrunched up face at the thought of his closest friend being a giant bug.

"No you moron! I'm a wolf demon! My appearance is just like this except I have claws and fangs. That's the only difference really," Kouga said.

Yash turned to Kagome and said, "What does that make you then? A pig demon?"

Kagome knew he was only joking, but she still smacked him in the back of the head.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Yash cried.

"For being a smart ass. And don't use such bad language in front or a lady," Kagome said cleaning up the mess she made.

"You're one to talk. Besides you aren't a lady, you're just a girl," Yash teased.

"You better keep you trap shut, squirt, if you want to see tomorrow. Kagome has quite the temper," Kouga whispered to Yash.

"What are you telling him Kouga? Do you want to get me angry too?" Kagome asked, smiling sweetly.

"Of course not! I was just telling Yash to leave you alone that's all," Kouga smiled back.

"You better not be lying, Kouga. Oh and Yash?" Kagome said to get Yash's attention.

"What?" he asked.

"Catch!" she shouted and threw the first aid kit at him. Yash, of course, wasn't paying attention and was nailed right in the forehead.

"Fuck! That hurt!" Yash yelled and put a hand to his forehead.

"What did I say about the language?" Kagome warned.

"Sorry, it won't happen again. Bitch," Yash breathed the last part under is breath.

"You're asking for it now!" Kouga smirked as Kagome turned around. She walked up to Yash and pulled him by the ear to her level.

"Don't push me, Yash. Getting me angry is not a pretty sight," she whispered before she began to drag out of the classroom by his ear.

"Let go wench!" Yash ordered.

"Be a good little puppy and be quiet, while we go out and you can buy me ice cream!" Kagome smiled.

"Since when did I say I was buying you anything?" Yash asked.

"You didn't I did," Kagome laughed.

"Stupid wench," Yash mumbled, but he couldn't help but smile at her childish behavior. She was really starting to grow on him and for once he didn't mind at all. Maybe he could trust her with his past.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked Kagome.

"Yeah I'm here to see Sesshomaru. He invited me for a business deal," Kagome said lying about the business deal.

"You're not on the schedule," the lady said confused.

"Yeah well, he wanted to keep it a secret since there are a lot of people who want to own my business. I thought I could sell it to him in private, you know?" Kagome smiled.

"Okay, well, I guess you can go on up. Just take that elevator there. It will take you straight to his floor," the lady smiled.

"Thank you," Kagome said and walked to the elevator.

She finally got into his office after an hour of waiting in the lobby. She sat down and smiled at the shocked looking demon.

"Hello there, Sesshomaru. Do you remember me?" she asked innocently.

"I recall your face, but you should be dead by now," the demon replied.

"Well actually this was my original home. The feudal era was kinda my second home," she explained vaguely.

"What is your business here?" he asked.

"Inuyasha Takahashi was in here earlier and you refused to give him an interview just because he smelled bad. That is discrimination you know?" she stated.

"That Inuyasha is the same as my younger brother once was. I don't want to have to deal with another Inuyasha in my lifetime," he said.

"Can't you just give him a chance? I know he'll do his best at anything you tell him to do and if he makes more than three mistakes you can fire him," she insisted.

"Why do you care about him?" he asked.

"He's had a hard life and he needs a job that pays well to pay college tuition," she said, making up some of it. She didn't know if he needed money for tuition, but it couldn't help to play the sympathy card, but then again this was Sesshomaru we are talking about here.

"Fine, I will give him one chance, but if he screws it up he's out of here," Sesshomaru agreed to her terms.

"Thank you. You won't be sorry," Kagome said standing and bowed in respect.

She left the office building and ran home to find Yash.

"Why did you do that? I thought I told you I didn't need your help!" Yash growled at Kagome.

"I thought you would be happy about this," Kagome said.

"I didn't even really want a job there. I was trying to get interviews from every place I could," Yash stated.

"But I went all the way down there and got the job for you! The least you could do is try it out for a couple months!" Kagome yelled as tears formed in her eyes.

No matter what she did, he didn't appreciate any of it and it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Okay, I'll go take the job, just don't start crying," Yash pleaded.

Kagome smiled brightly and hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she smiled and danced around him, doing a little victory dance. Yash chuckled at her and shook his head. She was just too cute sometimes.

Soon he would tell her about himself…Soon he would let her in…


	4. Past Life

**Chapter 3: Past Life**

"Kagome? Can we talk somewhere private?" Yash asked nervously.

"Yeah, I can't talk right now, but you can come by my apartment later tonight and I will make us both some dinner," Kagome suggested.

"Okay, sounds good. See you around 8pm then?" he asked.

"Yup, sounds like a plan to me," she confirmed. She could feel that this was important so she wanted him to at least feel somewhat comfortable when he was going to tell it.

"I'll see you later then. You live in apartment 28C," he said nodding as he remembered her apartment number before leaving.

Kagome sighed, knowing that tonight was probably going to change her whole perspective on him. She felt him becoming more withdrawn lately, but tonight she would find out why.

They had known each other for about a month now and were getting really close. Kagome couldn't help but feel as if things were going too fast. It's only been a month and she felt as if she was in love all over again. She knew Yash didn't feel the same way, but she didn't blame him. How could she? He's had a horrible past to where he can't trust anyone and now he finds one person and starts opening up to her. It must be confusing to him.

She also couldn't help the other question on her mind. Was she in love with Yash or her Inuyasha? At one point she thought that she only love Yash because he was so much like her Inuyasha, but when Yash grew softer around her, he didn't act like her Inuyasha anymore. He was just Yash and so she was confused too. A year was plenty of time to get over Inuyasha, but she still felt like she was betraying him in some twisted way. Was it okay to start her love life back up again? Not that she had a real love life. She was 19-years-old and hadn't even had a first real kiss yet. How sad was that?

Kagome sighed at the depressing thoughts that clouded her mind. Once tonight was over with she could get to working on these problems.

The doorbell rang throughout the apartment and Kagome stopped what she was doing.

_Here goes nothing!_ Kagome thought and went to answer the door. She opened it and behold, Yash was standing in the doorway, looking quite nervous.

"Hey there, Yash. You gonna stand out there all night or what?" she asked teasingly. Yash just gave a small laugh and stepped into the apartment.

"How are you doing? You seem a little on edge," Kagome said, stating the obvious.

"I'm just scared of your reaction of what I'm going to tell you tonight," Yash admitted.

"I told you before, Yash, that I won't judge you because of your past. You are who you are and nothing will change that. I promise that no matter what you tell me I will always be your friend. Now get that through your thick skull," she smiled as she showed him to the dinning table.

She laid out the food and said, "Sorry, I couldn't make anything better. Hope you like instant ramen!" She was testing Yash to see if he really was Inuyasha or not.

"I love it, it's the greatest cheap food ever invented," Yash smiled getting more relaxed as he sat down.

"Good, I'm glad," she said and served the ramen noodles.

They sat down and talked for a while, just getting more comfortable in each other's company.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Kagome asked not being able to stand against her curiosity.

"What I wanted to tell you about was my past. What Kiki in the coffee shop said isn't very true," Yash said.

"You can tell me Yash. Don't hold back," Kagome encouraged him.

"Well my mother was a wonderful woman and mother. She always made sure I was fitting in at school and tried to help me with just life in general. How I came to be is how everything started."

My mother met my father when she was fresh out of high school and she fell in love instantly. So they went on a couple dates before they started a sexual relationship, you know? Nothing really out of the ordinary right? Well about a year after they started dating my mother became pregnant with me. When my father found out he admitted that he was already married and had a son and that all he wanted was a young sex toy to have."

She was crushed. She even almost had a miscarriage because of the grief she was in, but she made the doctors save herself and me. So then I was born the regular way. A nice healthy baby. When my mother's family found out about me, they disowned her and she became known as the whore of the town."

My father died when I was around three-years-old and left my mother with all his gambling debts. Even though my mother was pissed off by this she never complained once and I respect her for that. After four years of trying to pay off the debts she got almost half of the way done, but then she died in a horrible accident. I was too young to remember, but I think it was a car crash or something along those lines."

Anyway, automatically the debts went to me and the casino owners took me and worked me as a piano player in the shows. I was seven-years-old and playing piano in a casino to pay off debts. Those owners were always so fucking heartless. When I turned fourteen I met Kiki, the hot new actress that could do anything she wanted. She was about in her late twenties back then."

An idea popped into my head. I had heard some women talking about how they hadn't had sex for years and wished there was a man they could hire to have sex with. I thought that if I played my cards right that I could maybe fool Kiki into thinking that I was one of those _male escorts_ and I could take the money first and then run off."

Of course that didn't work and I ended up sleeping with her. Looking back now I hate myself for giving into her, but back then I was a teenage coming out of puberty and wanted to explore those areas. God I was so stupid. What's done is done right?"

After the amount of money she gave me I started going to other women, hoping to see if they would pay me more. I was almost done with that debt and that was when Kouga found me. He paid off the rest of my debt and took me home. He taught me what a teenager was supposed to be like and here I am now. I know it's a long and complicated story, but please don't make a big scene," Yash said, finishing up his story.

"Wow…That's not something you hear everyday…" Kagome said, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, that's what makes me so unique," Yash said in a joking way to lighten the mood.

"You've been through so much. It's horrible to think that anyone can experience that. I'm sorry Yash, but I'm still glad I met you. Nothing will ever change that," Kagome smiled reaching out to touch his hand.

"So I'm not a disgusting pig to you? I find it really hard to believe that you are going to accept me just like that," he said.

"Well believe it. You aren't disgusting, filthy, tainted, ugly, or anything bad. You are just you. If you accept that then I do too. You know what they say, you can't fall in love unless you love yourself," she said picking up the dirty dishes.

"I do accept it, it's just everyone else that won't get past the fact that I did all that stuff before they even knew what it was," he said helping her put the dishes in the sink.

"Well you are probably popular with the guys then. They always think the more chicks you score the more of a man you are," she said.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Even some of the girls like the so-called experience that I have, but I told myself that I wasn't going to have sex again until I found the right girl. This past is a blessing and a curse. All the girls I try to go out with and tell, flip out and make a huge scene, calling me names and I never hear from them again, but that's life," he sighed.

"Well I think it's sweet that you're going to wait for the right girl. I hope you find her," she said washing dishes and blinking back her tears.

She knew it was too good to be true. No one could replace her Inuyasha.

Yash saw her sad expression and put a hand on her shoulder. He turned her to face him and then pulled her into a warm embrace. Kagome felt tears flow down her cheeks and she dug her face into his shoulder.

Even if he didn't like it when people cried, he knew she needed this. Everyone had their problems and he could tell she had been holding them in all this time. He would ask her later what was wrong.

Yash looked down at Kagome and smiled. She was sleeping soundly on the couch, making little noises meaning that she was dreaming. He picked her up and carried her into what he assumed was her room since the other room was empty. He placed her down on her bed and took off her shoes. He pulled the covers over her and left the room. He went to the living room again and turned off the T.V.

Yash looked down at the comfortable couch then looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. No sense in trying to go home at this time of night. He laid down on the couch and fell into a sound sleep.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and began to rub the heaviness of them away. She opened her eyes fully and sat up. When did she get into her room? The last thing she remembered was watching T.V. with Yash.

She looked down and saw that she had all of her clothes on. She stood up and stretched her arms and back. She went to her closet and changed into some more comfortable clothes. She tied up her hair and headed for the kitchen to make breakfast.

She started getting out the frying pan and eggs when she heard a loud groan coming from the couch. She stiffened and picked up the frying pan tightly. She slowly crept over to the couch and saw a head slowly rise, signifying that whoever it was, was awake and sitting up.

She raised the frying pan that was in her hands and was about to bring it down on the person's head until she saw those beautiful gold eyes. She sighed in relief and hit him in the head, lightly, with the pan anyway.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Yash asked, still a little sleepy, but angry about the form of the wake-up call.

"You could have told me that you were here! I thought you were a burglar or a rapist or something!" Kagome shouted.

"Yeah right! Who would want to steal from you anyway? Besides when do burglars sleep on the couch when trying to steal stuff?" he exclaimed.

"I don't know, a stupid one!" she suggested.

"Whatever you say wench. I'm leaving," he stated and stood up.

"Well don't you want breakfast first? I'm making eggs and bacon," she smiled, knowing that he usually thought with his stomach.

"Fine, if you insist. I'll have some breakfast with you. Not because I'm hungry, but because I think you could use some company instead of eating alone," he said.

Kagome nodded and went back to making breakfast. When she was done she served it and they ate.

"So what are your plans for today?" Yash asked.

"Nothing really. I only have two classes today and they are in two hours. After that I got nothing to do," Kagome answered.

"Oh okay," he said, not wanting to say more.

"Why do you ask?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to out or something. Like for ice cream or coffee," he said blushing a little.

"Sure, that sounds like a great idea. My classes end at 1:30," she said.

"Okay, I will see you then. I have to go check on my apartment. Make sure my dog didn't tear it up while I was gone," he replied putting his dishes into the sink.

Kagome went up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She rested her cheek on his shoulder blade and breathed in his scent.

"Thank you for telling me everything last night. I know it must've been hard," she whispered.

"Don't worry about it. I told you because I know I can trust you. I know you are the only one who won't think differently of me," he smiled softly.

"You're right on that. Just remember I'm always here for you," she said letting him go, allowing him to turn around.

"Thank you," he said. Then he did something that surprised both of them. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then before she could say anything he was gone.

Things were starting to progress…Maybe they could both be happy with each other someday…


	5. Together at Last

**Chapter 4: Together at Last**

Kagome panted after running around her block two times. She bent over, putting her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"God, who knew I was so out of shape?" she mumbled to herself and went up to her apartment. She dropped her keys on the kitchen table before heading to take a shower. She turned on the water and took off her clothes. She stepped in and began to wet her hair.

Outside of the apartment a man dressed in black opened the front door. He looked around and smirked when he heard the shower running. He began to look around for anything valuable, but found nothing. He went into Kagome's room and looked around at everything. He opened all her drawers and when he got to her underwear he looked at all her panties.

"So a woman lives here. I guess today is my lucky day," he smirked and began to put everything back to the way it was.

Kagome turned off the shower and stepped out. She wrapped a towel around herself after drying off a bit. She picked up her dirty clothes and put them in her hamper. She made her way to her room and went to her closet. She picked out an outfit to wear and was about to take off her towel when she felt a presence near. She acted as if nothing was wrong, but began to walk out of the room.

Suddenly, someone reached out and grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going, missy?" the man asked.

Kagome let out an ear-numbing scream, but it became muffled when the man put a hand over her mouth.

"Let's have some fun," he laughed and threw her to the ground.

Yash ran down the street toward Kagome's apartment. He had a very important question for her and he wanted to ask her as soon as possible. He ran into the building and ran up the stairs. He paused when he saw her front door open for all intruders.

He heard sounds of a struggle inside the door and went in cautiously. "Kagome?" he called out. He heard what sounded like a man grunt and Kagome ran out of the room holding the torn towel over the front part of her body. She ran straight into Yash's chest and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Fucking bitch!" the crook yelled and ran into the living room, but stopped when he saw Yash.

Yash gave him sickingly sweet smile and asked, "Who are you?"

"No one," the man said getting nervous.

"Then I guess no one will miss you when you're dead!" Yash snarled and pushed Kagome behind him.

Yash ran over to the man and punched him in the face. The man fell to the ground and Yash kicked him in the ribs a couple times before kicking him in the crotch. The man curled up in the fetal position, obviously in pain. Yash pulled out his cell phone and called the police.

"Go get dressed Kagome, the cops are coming in five minutes," Yash said. Kagome just nodded and went to her room.

Yash looked down at the scum that was lying on the floor. "Don't ever touch what's mine, bastard," he growled and kicked him in the nose, rendering him unconscious.

Kagome cam out of her room and sat down on the couch, visibly shaking. Yash knelt in front of her and said, "I need you to tell me what happened, Kagome. I know it might be hard, but I need to know."

Kagome looked at him through teary eyes and nodded. "I guess I left the door unlocked when I went into the shower. When I got out I went to my room to change and I felt that I wasn't alone. I tried to act as if I didn't know and I began to walk out of the room. He grabbed my arm and said, 'We are going to have some fun.' before he threw my on to the ground and…then he…he….started touching me…he tore my towel in half when I kept struggling. He didn't get very far because when I heard your voice I kicked him in the crotch and ran out of the room. I can't even imagine what would happen if you hadn't come," Kagome said, trying not to cry through the explanation.

Yash pulled her into his arms and said, "It's okay now. You're safe with me."

Kagome just nodded and began to sob into his shoulder.

Yash looked down at his food and sighed. He was going to ask Kagome to be his girlfriend, but seeing as how every time he tries to ask something happens to make him stop. First it was the burglar incident, then there was the light exploding in her apartment, and lastly a car almost hit her when he tried to ask her on the sidewalk. Maybe the gods were against him on this decision he wanted to take.

It might have been too soon also. They had only know each other for about two months now and who's to say she likes him that way? Yash sighed again catching the attention of the demon in front of him.

"What's bothering you Yash?" Kouga asked.

"Do you think it would be too soon to ask Kagome out?" Yash asked truly confused.

"That's a tough question. I guess it would be, but I would make sure by asking her if she thinks she's ready to date. She might still be hung up on her Inuyasha," Kouga said.

"What does that Inuyasha got that I don't?" Yash asked growing angrier by the minute. Kagome would always avoid talking about Inuyasha and it was starting to piss Yash off. How long did it take for a girl to get over some dead guy? He passed through women as if he were walking through a crowded subway.

"Inuyasha was a different character. Not taking crap from anyone. It's hard to explain, but I guess you could call him possessive when it came to Kagome. He would've never let anything happen to her and if any other male even looked at her he would get defensive. He was hers as she was his," Kouga tried to explain.

"Great, how do I compete with a dead guy like that? I can't even beat him up or nothing," Yash complained and stood up.

"Where are you going? You haven't even finished your food," Kouga said eyeing him curiously.

"I'm going for a walk. Just give my food to the dog or something," Yash replied and left the house.

Yash walked down the street and paused when he felt something hit his nose. He looked up at the sky as it began to pour rain. "Great, now it's raining. I bet this Inuyasha guy is the one who makes all that bad stuff happen whenever I try to ask Kagome out. This really isn't my day."

He just didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted Kagome to be his girlfriend, but what if she was still hung up on her Inuyasha? Why had she stuck around him anyway? He didn't help her in any way at all.

"_Oh, Inuyasha! I've missed you so much!"_

Kagome's voice rang in his ears. She was talking to her Inuyasha not him. It finally hit him.

"_Sorry about that Yash. Kagome just lost someone very close to her and he looked a lot like you. I thought she would be happy if she got to see you."_

Why did _he_ have to be in the picture? Why did _he_ have to meet Kagome first? Why couldn't Kagome love Yash like how she loved Inuyasha?

Before Yash knew it he was in front of her apartment building. He looked up at her window, which was on the third floor. He looked down at his feet and began to walk away.

"Yash?" a sweet voice called out.

Yash turned and saw Kagome standing at the door, holding a bunch of groceries. He walked over to her and grabbed the bags out of her hands.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I was just going for a walk and I found myself here," he admitted. Kagome opened the door for him and they walked to the elevator.

"I guess something about me makes you want more then?" she laughed, meaning that statement as a joke. She didn't know how true that was.

"I guess so," he simply stated not looking at her as the elevator doors opened. They walked in and Kagome pushed the button that had a black 3 on it.

"Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked. She could feel the sadness and confusion coming off of him, one of the perks of being a priestess.

"When you look at me do you see your Inuyasha?" Yash asked.

"What? What makes you ask that?" she asked.

"I don't know. It's just a question," he said.

"I mean there are times that you remind me of him. You two are a lot alike, but I know that you and him are two totally different people," she said.

That answer wasn't good enough for him, but he decided to let it go for now. The elevator stopped and they got out. They walked down the hallway and Kagome stopped at her door. She unlocked it and they went inside.

Yash put the groceries down on the kitchen counter and turned to face Kagome.

"What's with all the food?" he asked. _Well that's a stupid question. She needs to eat, duh, you dumbass! _Yash thought, mentally slapping his forehead.

"I need to eat you know? Besides you always come over and eat all my food so I have to shop for two now," Kagome smiled.

Maybe she really does care about him. Why would she buy more food than needed if she didn't care?

"I don't eat all of your food. I only eat what you offer me," he said.

"I offer you everything because I know you that you would rather starve yourself than give up your pride and ask for something. You are too stubborn for your own good!" she teased and stuck out her tongue playfully at him.

"You better put that tongue back in your mouth wench," Yash warned.

Kagome pulled her tongue back in and asked, "Or what?"

"Do it again and I'll show you," he smirked, taunting her a bit. Kagome stuck her tongue out again to show him that he didn't scare her. She watched as Yash lowered his head and closed his lips around her tongue. She pulled back her tongue instantly and he just pushed his lips to hers. Her eyes widen and she gasped when his tongue ran along her bottom lip.

They stood there, staring wide-eyed at each other as Yash made his move on her. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She closed her eyes slowly, wanting to enjoy this feeling.

Yash pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. She sighed into the kiss and opened her mouth for him. His tongue entered his mouth and explored her sweet cavern. He could've died and gone to heaven right at this very moment. She tasted so sweet and innocent. His tongue touched hers and led hers back into his mouth.

Kagome grew braver and wrapped her tongue around his getting aught up in the moment. She could feel him begin to smirk and they backed away from each other, slightly panting.

"If that's punishment then I should get into trouble more often," Kagome smiled and rested her fore head on his shoulder.

Yash chuckled and said, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, but there's something you should now." Kagome looked up at him and waited for him to continue. "I have herpes," he said.

Kagome's smile disappeared and she backed away from him in horror. "You son of a dog! If I get herpes you are so dead!" she yelled.

"I'm just kidding Kagome. I don't have any STDs, don't worry about that," he laughed.

Kagome hit him in the arm and grabbed him by the ear. "Don't ever joke like that again!" she said pulling on his ear to tell him that she was the boss here.

"I do have a serious question though," he said.

"What is it?" she asked thinking it was something bad.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, feeling more anxious by the second.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend," she smiled and kissed his cheek. Yash smiled brightly and hugged her.

"You have no idea how nervous I was to ask you," he confessed.

"Next time, don't be scared to ask me anything. If you are then you might regret not asking me," she said.

Things were actually looking up in Yash's life…Hopefully things will only get better from here…


	6. Here With You

**Chapter 5: Here With You**

Kagome shielded her eyes from the bright winter sun. She adjusted her work out clothes before running down her block. She started running everyday, finding out that it helped her relax and think. School was really starting to stress her out and she had no way of releasing this stress.

She still couldn't be happier though. She was going out with Yash and she was beginning to really love being with him. It was getting bad. When he was away her heart would hurt and when he was near it would race. How can she be so in love so soon? She couldn't help it when she thought it was wrong, but then why did it feel so right?

She looked up and saw a hugs storm cloud over her head. "Great, a storms coming," she sighed and began to run back home. She would have to check the news to see if it was a hurricane or not. She ran up the stairs to her room and ran into her apartment.

She locked the door behind her and turned on the T.V. She began to take off her clothes so she could change, but stopped when she heard the anchor man talk about the weather.

"Looks like this one is going to be big. We advise everyone in the Tokyo University area to take shelter in the nearest safe house for that is where the center of the storm is going to be. The storm will hit in approximately one hour."

Kagome changed her clothes and grabbed her emergency pack. She always had it ready just in case of an event like this. She began to walk out of her apartment when she ran into Yash. She looked up at him curiously and asked, "Are you stalking me now or something?"

Yash chuckled and said, "Who wouldn't want to stalk you? I just came to make sure you came home all right. I know you go running every morning."

"You really are stalking me! How did you know I started running?" she accused.

"You told me, smart one," he smirked.

"I did? Oh I guess it's okay then. Come on let's go," she said grabbing his hand and dragged him down to the street.

"Have you forgotten that the safe houses are separated by gender? The men's one is the other way," Yash said.

"Well I don't care because I'm scared and I want you with me," she said.

"Even if I go with you they won't let me in. Besides it's just a little wind," he said trying to make her feel better.

"You aren't helping Yash. Just come with me please?" she said looking at him with worry in her eyes. He grabbed her hand and nodded. They began to walk down the street and finally got to the woman's safe house. They began to walk in, but a worker stopped Yash.

"This is a place only for women," the worker said.

"I'm the one who dragged him here. Please let him stay, the storm is getting really bad and he might not make it to the other safe house in time," Kagome pleaded with the worker.

"Fine, but if he harasses any of the women he's out of here," the worker agreed.

Yash and Kagome walked in and found what looked to be the whole female population of Tokyo.

"My god, it's really warm in here," Yash complained.

"It's called body heat and I better than standing out in the cold wind," Kagome said putting down her stuff on a clear spot.

"Someone! Please help me! Anyone please!" an older woman cried. Everyone just ignored her, not wanting to get involved.

Kagome walked over to the woman and asked, "What's the problem? Is there anything I can do?"

"I own the local orphanage and I lost one of my children! She has curly red hair and green eyes and her name is Kit. I'm scared that she is still at the orphanage!" the woman exclaimed.

"Where is the orphanage? I can go out and try to find her," Kagome offered.

"You aren't going anywhere. Old hag, tell me where the place is," Yash came in.

"It's across from Tokyo University Park, it's a maroon building," the woman said.

"No Yash, you aren't going out there alone," Kagome said.

"Watch me," he simply stated and ran out of the shelter.

"No! Damn him! That stupid boy!" Kagome yelled and tried to run out after him, but was stopped by the guards.

"It's too dangerous to go out there!"

"Let me go! I have to go help him!" Kagome shouted, but was pushed back. She fell on her butt and stared up at the guards in shock.

"We are sorry, ma'am, but we cannot let you go out there."

Kagome just got up and glared at them through teary eyes. "You let him out, but you won't let me? Do you care nothing about a man's life?"

The guards just went back to the door, not wanting to face Kagome's wrath, or the guilt that was starting to creep up their spines.

Kagome walked back to her stuff and sat down next to her bag. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Please come back to me, Yash. I can't lose you. I can't handle it again," Kagome whispered and put her head on her knees.

Yash ran down the street to Tokyo University Park. He looked across and found a maroon building. A glow was coming from the windows and he realized that the building was on fire.

"Damnit! Nothing is ever easy anymore," Yash whined and ran to the building. The door was locked from the inside. He ran back then ran forward, throwing his body weight against the door. The door didn't budge. He could here someone crying on the inside and tried to break down the door again.

"Hey! Can you hear me in there?!" Yash called out.

"Help me!" a little voice answered back.

"I need you to back away from the door. I'm gonna try to break it down," Yash ordered.

He picked up a metal trashcan and threw it down on the doorknob. It fell out and he once again threw his weight against the door. The door fell open and Yash saw the little girl he was looking for.

He ran to her and picked her up. He took her outside and sat her on the sidewalk.

"Are you alright? No major injuries?" Yash asked as he checked her for wounds.

"Thank you mister," the girl smiled and coughed out some of the smoke that got into her lungs. Yash picked her up and started walking back to the shelter. It was raining pretty hard now.

"You're name is Kit right? The old woman was pretty worried about you. My name is Yash," he smiled.

"Are you going to adopt me Yash?" Kit asked.

"I'm afraid I'm too young to adopt you, but I'll tell you what, when we get back to the shelter I'll give you my phone number and you can call me everyday from the orphanage. I'll even go visit you with my girlfriend and take you out," Yash smiled.

"Are you really gonna do that?" Kit asked getting excited.

"Of course, you have my word on it," Yash said.

Yash was really just trying to keep the kid calm, but now that he had promised Kit that he would go and now he would. Thunder roared over-head and Kit screamed loudly.

"Calm down, kiddo. We are almost there," Yash said and picked up his pace. By this time they were both soaked and getting very cold. If they didn't get out of the rain they could get very sick.

Yash began to run when the shelter came into view. He got to the doors and the guards wouldn't let him in.

"Come on! I got a little kid here! At least let her in!" Yash yelled.

"We can't do that, we are already full," a guard said.

"What kind of fucking safe house is this, if you don't want to keep a little kid safe?" Yash growled and punched the guard in the stomach, causing the guard to fall over in pain. Yash ran into the shelter and looked around for Kagome.

"Kagome! Where are you?" Yash called.

Kagome looked up from her spot on the ground and got up. She ran over to Yash and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Yash! I was so worried!" Kagome cried happily.

"Here, take the kid. I gotta leave before I get arrested for assault on a guard," Yash said, handing Kagome the little girl.

"You can't go back out there. You're already soaking wet and you'll get sick if you go out there. Look you're shivering," Kagome said. She was right. Yash was shivering badly, and if he didn't get out of those wet clothes he could get sick.

"Oh my gosh! You found Kit! Thank you so much!" the old woman from before smiled.

"Can I stay here with Yash and the pretty lady, Kaede?" Kit asked.

"Of course dear, but only for a couple of hours," Kaede smiled and left.

Kagome began to take off Kit's jacket and wrapped a blanket around her.

"Kit, my name is Kagome. I need you to go back to Kaede and get another change of clothes. Then you can come back here," Kagome said.

"Okay, I will be back then!" Kit smiled and ran off.

Kagome then turned to Yash and ordered, "Strip, right now mister."

"Jeez, Kags, I knew you liked me, but not that much," Yash teased.

"This is not time to be joking, Yash. Take off everything but your underwear," Kagome said taking off his jacket. She moved to take off his shirt, but he stopped her.

"Stop it! There are people around!" Yash whispered harshly and looked around. Lots of women were staring at him, checking him out.

"Then strip! If you don't you'll get sick and I know you don't want that. You got yourself into this and you're getting yourself out!" Kagome said lifting his shirt up. She paused when her hands ran over his smooth six-pack. She caught herself staring at his flawless abs and blushed, before continuing.

She got his shirt off and that's when she noticed all the women staring at _her _man. "He's taken ladies! Quit staring!" Kagome called out, annoyed.

Yash smirked at her and said, "You're jealous. I like this side of you."

Kagome ignored him and began to undo his pants. Yash jerked away and said, "I think I know how to take off my pants. Let me take care of this." Yash unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before pulling them off, revealing his red plaid boxers.

"You better be glad I'm not going commando today," Yash joked. Kagome just handed him a blanket and sat down. Yash sat down next to her and wrapped the blanket around both of them.

"What did I do now?" Yash asked. Kagome's shoulders began to shake as a sob escaped her.

"I was just so worried about you! I thought you weren't going to come back!" she cried and hugged him tightly.

Yash just smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You shouldn't worry about me. I can take care of myself," he said and kissed her temple.

"Just promise me one thing," Kagome said.

"Anything," Yash smiled.

"Never do anything like that again," Kagome said leaning her head on his shoulder.

Yash chuckled and said, "I didn't plan on it, but then again I didn't plan on doing this either."

"Doing what?" Kagome asked looking up at him. Yash leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"Ewww!" Kit cried, causing Yash and Kagome to back away from each other.

"Hey there kiddo. Come over here and get warmed up," Yash smiled, opening the blanket for the little girl.

Kit giggled and ran to them. She settled in between the adults and they snuggled together for warmth.

They were like one happy family…Something Yash had always wanted…


	7. Feelings

**Chapter 6: Feelings**

Kagome unlocked her door in a rush, trying to get inside to answer the ringing phone. She ran inside, dropping all her stuff along the way and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Kagome asked.

"_Hey Kagome dear, this is your mother."_

"Hi mom! How are you?"

"_Not so good. We need you here. I know this is sudden, but Grandpa has gotten really sick and the doctors don't think he's going to make it."_

"What? That's horrible! Of course I'll go home! What time do you want me to be there?"

"_As soon as possible. There is no rush, so don't go speeding down the highway."_

"I don't even have a car, mom. I'll be there tonight okay? If I leave now I can be there by 10 o'clock."

"_Alright dear, see you soon."_

"Bye momma. I love you."

"_I love you too honey."_

Kagome hung up the phone and sighed. She picked up the phone again and dialed Yash's number. She told him about her grandfather and he said he would be at her apartment in ten minutes.

Kagome smiled slightly knowing that Yash would insist to go with her and comfort her. Yash had really grown up and was starting to show his true colors to her. He would only show them when they were alone and never in public. He was always Mr. Tough Guy in public. He always tried to show her he was tough and could protect her no matter what came at him. Why did guys have to be so two-faced?

He loved showing everyone that she was hers, but he would never say I love you out loud. She was content with that, though. She wanted to be the only one who saw his true colors, just as she showed her true self to him when they were alone.

The door opened and Yash entered. "You left the door unlocked again, Kags," he stated.

"I know, but I just got here about 15 minutes ago. Besides why didn't you knock? I could've been naked!" Kagome said.

"That's one of the reasons I didn't knock, and the fact that you knew I was coming," Yash said joking about the first statement.

"You're a pervert, you know that?" Kagome asked.

"That's what the girl in the bathroom call me," he laughed and went to hug her.

"I have to leave you know that right? I don't know why you bothered to come here, because once I get packed I'm gone for a couple weeks," she said.

Yash stopped his hug and asked, "A couple weeks? You never said anything about a couple of weeks."

"I know, but my Grandpa is very sick and I don't know if he'll get better so if worse comes to worse I have to be there for the funeral," she said, not wanting to think about her only grandfather dying.

"I understand. I'll help you pack," he smiled.

"Thank you Yash," she smiled back and they went to her room to pack.

Kagome pulled out a suitcase and set it on the bed. "Just pack whatever you think I'll wear. I'm going to pack a month's worth of clothing," she said.

"Does that mean that I get to go through your underwear?" he asked, smirking.

"Don't touch my underwear, perv," she smiled.

"Playing hard to get are we?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh yeah, if that's what you want to call it," she sighed.

"Tell me what's on your mind," he said.

"A lot right now. I'm worried about Grandpa, but I know that there's nothing I can do about it. I'm worried about missing school, because midterms are coming up and I don't want to fail any of my classes. And most of all I'm going to miss you. I know it's only going to be about two weeks, but I'm going to miss all your perverted jokes and hugs and gestures," she said.

"I know I can't do anything to help your grandfather, but I will go to all your classes everyday and get the notes form the teacher. I know that's not much, but it's all I know I can do without disappointing you," he said.

"I can't ask you to do that. You have classes and work to take care of and I know that you've been blowing your classes off to be with me, so maybe in this time away from each other you can catch up on school work," she suggested.

"You know I wouldn't be able to concentrate knowing that your grandfather was sick and you were stressing over it. What did I tell you before? I can take care of myself and the least I can do is take care of you in your time of need. Accept it because you have no choice," he said.

Kagome looked at him and smiled. "You're the best boyfriend ever, you know that?" she asked, truly meaning what she said.

"I'm just doing what I see fit. The truth is I've never really had a girlfriend before you, so I'm kinda making it up as I go," he admitted.

"No way! You've never had a girlfriend?" she asked amazed.

"Not really. I don't count one night stands as a relationship and that's all I ever had," he said.

"Have you ever been on a date before me?" she asked.

"Well, Kiki was the only woman that actually treated me like a person, not that I was one back then. She would take me to dinner and then we'd go to the room and well you can pretty much guess what happened then," he said.

"So you haven't been on a date that didn't end in sex?" she asked.

"Pretty much, but a girl like you has had to have had tons of dates," he said.

"Not really, I went on a couple dates with this guy named Hojo back when I was in ninth grade. I only went on those dates to piss off Inuyasha though. It took him three years to tell me how he felt and even then it was on his death bed," she said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I guess that's what has to happen for two people to find each other. Do you ever wish that Inuyasha was still alive and you had stayed with him?" he asked.

"I used to wish that everyday, until I met you. I believe that he died so I could have a chance to really live and find the right one for me. Yeah, he was my first love, but I don't think I could've stayed with him even if I wanted to," she said.

"I guess I was the guy he wanted you to find," Yash smirked.

"Guess what? There's no one else I can imagine being with," Kagome smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Kagome," he whispered against her lips and deepened the kiss. He nibbled on her bottom lip causing her to moan into his mouth.

When they parted Kagome looked up at that beautiful face of his and said, "I love you too Yash."

Yash smiled and kissed her again. In the four months that they had gone out, this was the first time he had said, 'I love you'. The fact that she had said it back to him made his ego swell with pride.

He couldn't even describe the emotions going through him at that moment. Kagome backed away from the kiss and giggled at the dreamy look on Yash's face.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You! You get one kiss and get a dreamy look plastered on your face," she laughed.

"I was just happy to hear you say that you loved me," he said. She laughed and hugged him around the waist.

"You are just too cute sometimes," she smiled and looked up at him. His head was cocked to one side, his confusion written on his face. He looked so much like a puppy it was almost scary.

Kagome leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips before returning to packing.

"You're a tease you know that?" Yash stated as he folded a shirt and placed it in the suitcase.

"How so?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Well look in the mirror. You wear all these tight jeans and tank tops and expect no guy to check you one. You give me one kiss and assume I don't want more," he said.

"Oh, I know you want more, you just aren't going to get it," she smiled and winked at him.

"Why do you have all these tank tops anyway? It's December and really cold outside," he said confused.

"Let me show you," she said and began to unbutton her shirt.

Yash grew very nervous and said, "Maybe you shouldn't show me. I think I know what you're getting at." He looked down at the floor and blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Look up Yash. Don't worry, I still have clothes on," she said with amusement in her voice.

Yash looked up and saw that Kagome still had a tank top on. "I wear them under everything for an extra layer of warmth. You can't accuse me of being a tease now can you?" Kagome asked, challenging Yash.

Once the packing was done Yash and Kagome walked to the train station together. Kagome bought her ticket and Yash loaded her bag on the train.

"I'll call you when I get there, okay?" Kagome asked.

"I'll be waiting for it. Keep me updated with you grandfather," Yash smiled and hugged her.

"See you in a couple weeks," she said and kissed his cheek before getting on to the train. The door closed and Kagome drug her bag to a seat.

She found an empty seat next to a man about a year older than herself. "Excuse me? Is anyone sitting here?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh no, by all means, sit down. I'm Gumiku," the man smiled.

Kagome nodded and sat down. "I'm Kagome. So where are you heading?" she asked.

"I'm going to Tomogaku. How about you?" he asked.

"Same place. I have family out there," she smiled.

"You and that man seemed pretty cozy. Is he your boyfriend or something?" he asked.

"Yeah, he is. He may not be perfect, but I love him all the same," she said, smiling brightly.

Of course no one was perfect, but just think about how boring it would be if no one made mistakes?

A/N: Hi everyone! I would like to thank ya'll for your reviews and hearing that you guys like it gives me a huge boost of confidence to keep writing it. I can't believe that I've written this much in just a couple of days!

I'd like your help on this decision that I'm trying to make though. Do you guys think I should put a lemon in here or not? Even if I do it will probably linked to another site so I don't get kicked off the site. It will also be later in the chapters.

Also if you guys have any ideas that you'd like to see in this fiction, then just let me know and I will do my best to add it!

Thanks again! Love ya'll!


	8. Unexpected Visits

**Chapter 7: Unexpected Visits**

Kagome felt tears fill her eyes as she looked down at her grandfather's lifeless body. He had just fallen asleep to take a nap and when Kagome cam to check on him, she found him dead.

"Momma, he's gone," Kagome said when her mother walked into the room.

"Oh honey, come here," her mother said and pulled Kagome into a hug.

"I just never thought he would be gone. He's always been there and now he's gone," Kagome sobbed.

"Don't worry, Kagome. He will always be with us," her mother said.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Yash, it's me," Kagome said into the phone she was holding.

"_Hey babe. How is everything?"_

"My grandfather died a couple hours ago. I have to stay here for another two weeks for the funeral."

"_I'm so sorry, Kagome. Do you need me to go over there?"_

"I'd really like you to be here, but it's more of a family thing, you know? Besides you sounds tired enough as it is."

"_You're one to talk Kags. I just think I'm catching a cold or something. Nothing to worry about."_

"If you say so Yash. Once I get home I'm checking you out."

"_Awww, but babe, you do that every time you see me."_

"Very funny, Yash. I have to go; I'm getting really tired. I love you."

"_I love you too, Kagome. Get some sleep okay? If you sleep then you might dream of me."_

"Thanks for cheering me up Yash. Bye." Kagome hung up the phone and walked up to her room. She went to her bed and flopped down. Then she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Dream

Kagome sat in the park with Yash, laughing, while having a picnic. Suddenly everything went dark and cloudy and Inuyasha stood in front of her.

"Inuyasha? What happened to Yash?" Kagome asked, noticing that everything else had disappeared.

"I've missed you Kagome. Have you missed me?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know I have. There hasn't been a day that I haven't missed you," Kagome smiled.

"You've changed Kagome. What happened to _my_ Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm still here Inuyasha. I'm still the same," she said.

"No, _my _Kagome wouldn't have betrayed me. You automatically forgot about me when you met someone new," he growled.

"What was I supposed to do? I can't wait for you because you're dead! I'm not going to get hung over a dead person like you did with Kikyo. I know what it's like first hand to be second best and I don't want anyone else to have to feel that way," she said.

"That boy, Yash, isn't my reincarnation. He is just some boy who Kouga saved off the street. Can you still love him knowing that he isn't me? That I could be out there waiting for you? I remember everything about our past and I've been waiting for you to find me," he said.

"Why didn't you come find me? If you remember everything then why didn't you try to find me?" she asked.

"Because of that boy! What would have happened if I showed up on your doorstep when you were with _him_? Would you have just dumped him for me?" he asked.

"Of course not. I would never do a thing like that," she said.

"If you want me to find you then all you have to do is ask," he said.

"Please come find me. I want to see you again," she called out as everything went dark again.

End Dream

Kagome opened her eyes when the sun shined through her eyelids. What a strange dream. She sat up and stretched her arms and back. She got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom to take a shower. Why had she asked Inuyasha to come find her again? She was happy with Yash even if he wasn't Inuyasha's reincarnation.

It's true that at first, she was only his friend because she thought he was Inuyasha's reincarnation, but now was totally different. She was happy and she knew if Inuyasha found her everything would be thrown into chaos.

'_No matter what, I won't leave Yash. He's the one I love now,'_ Kagome thought as she turned on the shower and undressed herself.

She went into the shower and wet her hair. She really missed Yash a lot. Even though it had only been two weeks she wanted to see him again.

'_God, I've got it bad. Who knew in just four and a half months that we would be this close?' _Kagome wondered as she began to wash her hair and body.

"I wouldn't trade him for anyone though. I just wanted to see Inuyasha again so I can finally say goodbye once and for all. Nothing can happen between us," Kagome assured herself as she got out and dried herself with a towel.

"I shouldn't even be worrying about this! Grandpa just died and I'm worrying about Inuyasha! Jeez, I'm a great granddaughter aren't I, Gramps?" she said, scolding herself as she wrapped the towel around herself and went into her room again.

She pulled out her suitcase and unzipped it. She pulled out some clothes that she could wear and put them on.

"Kagome! Breakfast is ready!" her mother called from down stairs.

"Okay, I'll be down in a second!" Kagome answered. She looked at herself in the mirror and could see Inuyasha staring back at her. She closed her eyes for a minute before looking again. This was normal for her. When Inuyasha died and she went back home she would see him everywhere, that is until she met Yash.

Why did Yash have the same name as her former love? Was it just a coincidence or were they really connected? If he really wasn't Inuyasha's reincarnation, would the real one show up on her doorstep like he said he would?

"I can't think about this right now! I have to concentrate on getting through the funeral," she yet again scolded herself for worrying about herself when she should have been worried about how her family was feeling.

She ran down stairs and entered the kitchen. Her little brother Souta sat at the table picking at his food.

"Stop that Souta and eat your food," their mother ordered.

"But how can I eat when Grandpa isn't here to tell us legends about the old days? It's just not right," Souta said.

"Well dear, your grandfather wasn't the type to want us to mope around mourning his death. He would want us to celebrate his life and have us go on normally," she smiled.

"That's right Souta. Now be strong because you're the man of the house now," Kagome said ruffling Souta's hair.

The Higurashi's stood at the door accepting all the mournful things people said about their grandfather.

"Mom, I'm going to take a walk around the park," Kagome said.

"Okay, do you want to go with your sister, Souta?" their mother asked.

"No I'll stay here with you. I don't want you to be alone," Souta said.

Kagome smiled at her little brother and left. She walked down the cold sidewalk that wound around the park. A breeze snuck up on her, causing her scarf to fly away. She began to run after it when it landed. She got to it and bent down to pick it up when a foot stepped on the scarf.

"It's been a while, Kagome," a deep voice drifted to Kagome's ears. She stood up and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, hugging the stranger.

"I just thought that you would need some comfort or support or something," he said.

"What are you really doing here, Yash?" she asked.

"I missed you. It's been three and a half weeks and I didn't want to wait any longer," Yash smiled, bending down and picking up her scarf.

"Come on, I want you to meet my mom and little brother," Kagome said grabbing his hand.

"Are you sure? I'm it's not the best timing you know," he said.

"Don't worry about it. My family isn't the type to hang on things for very long anyway," she said pulling him back to where the funeral was being held. They walked over to where Kagome's mother and brother were standing and Kagome pulled Yash to stand next to her.

"Mom, Souta, this is my boyfriend Yash. Yash this is my mother and little brother," Kagome introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Yash, please call me Kimiko," Kagome's mother smiled holding out her hand.

Yash accepted it and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too Ms. Kimiko. I'm very sorry about your loss," Yash said.

"It was his time to go, but thank you," she said.

"Wow! You look just like Inuyasha, doesn't he mom?" Souta said eyeing Yash.

"The only thing that's different is the hair," Kimiko agreed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot lately," Yash said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry. You probably don't like to be compared to Kagome's first love," Kimiko said.

"It's fine, the first time that Kagome saw me she thought I was Inuyasha. I think she got past that though," Yash smiled down at Kagome. Kagome nodded and rested her head against his arm.

"You two are really cute together! So is there a chance that I will get grandchildren in the future?" Kimiko asked.

Yash's eyes almost popped out of his head and Kagome just blushed. "No, mom, not any time soon if that's what you're thinking. We haven't even been together for five months yet!" Kagome exclaimed getting embarrassed.

"I didn't mean right now. I want you to finish college before you start a family," Kimiko corrected.

"Come on Yash. They are going to have girl talk pretty soon," Souta said dragging Yash away from the mother and daughter.

"I'm guessing that kind of talk goes on a lot between those two?" Yash asked Souta.

"Yeah, mom wants to have tons of grandchildren so at least one of them can take over the shrine," Souta confirmed.

"Well that's understandable," Yash mumbled.

"What do you plan on doing with my sister?" Souta asked.

"Aren't you a little young to be asking that?" Yash asked.

"I'm twelve and I have a right to now! You better not hurt her! She's been hurt bad enough," Souta said.

"Don't worry kid. I don't plan on hurting her. Whether this relationship stays or goes it's going to be her choice because I'm not going to give up on it that easily," Yash said.

"Good. Kagome is coming back over here, so just act cool," Souta whispered.

Yash chuckled at the little boy's antics and turned to find Kagome walking toward him. She suddenly froze with a shocked look on her face. She looked at something behind him and he turned to see a white haired man standing there.

Something stirred deep inside Yash…Something was seriously wrong here…


	9. Turn for the Worse

**Chapter 8: Turn for the Worse**

The tension was palpable. Everyone was silent as they ate their dinner.

"So how have you been Inuyasha? When did you get those past life memories of yours back?" Kimiko asked.

"About a month ago. I'm still kind of confused, so I thought I should try to find Kagome and have her explain everything to me since she was with me for such a long time," Inuyasha said.

Yash snorted and continued eating. Kagome looked at him through the corner of her eye and mentally sighed. Why did Inuyasha have to show up now? Besides he was just the reincarnation anyway. How did he remember everything? Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation and she didn't have any of Kikyo's memories.

Kagome reached over and grabbed Yash's hand to try to reassure him.

"Mom, if it's all the same to you, I really need to get back to the University tomorrow. I've missed a lot of classes," Kagome said.

"Of course dear. I'll feel so much better knowing that Yash will be with you on your way home. There are a lot of creeps using the trains these days," Kimiko said.

Yash put his empty plate down and excused himself before leaving. Kagome stared after him and then looked back at her mother. She nodded to her daughter and Kagome left the table.

"Things won't go back to the way they were Inuyasha. Kagome has finally moved on with her life and I hope that you grow to accept that fact. Please don't make thing harder for her," Kimiko said.

"I understand. I just wish things could've stayed the same. If only I hadn't died," Inuyasha sighed.

Kagome walked up to Yash's side where he stood by the god tree. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

Yash turned to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You're the best thing that's happened to me in my entire life, Kagome. I'm terrified that I might lose you to _him_," Yash confessed.

"I'm not going anywhere Yash. I may have loved Inuyasha, but the key word in that is _loved_. I've moved on now and I'm with you. I couldn't be happier," she smiled.

"Still can you truly say that when you look at him you don't feel anything?" he asked.

"When I look at him I see what could've been if I hadn't met you. I can't really imagine it anymore, because I want to think about is being with you," she said.

"Really? So you don't want t go back to him?" he asked.

"Of course not. All I really want to do is say goodbye once and for all and when that's done everything will go back to normal," she assured him.

"Thank you Kagome," he said and kissed her forehead before releasing her.

"I love you Yash. Nothing will change that," she said.

"I love you too, Kagome," he whispered into her ear.

Meanwhile Inuyasha stood at the front door watching them, growing angrier by the second. How could she do that to him? He loved her and now she was dropping him like a rock to the first guy she saw? That damn girl needed to learn her place.

Inuyasha walked over to them and asked, "Can we talk for a little bit alone Kagome? I mean since you're leaving tomorrow it's the only time we can really talk."

"Of course Inuyasha. I'll be right back Yash," Kagome said and left Yash to talk to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I love you," Inuyasha said.

"No you don't. You are Inuyasha's reincarnation and the Inuyasha I knew 500 years ago was the one who loved me. You are just feeling what's left over from that," Kagome said.

"Damnit would you just listen to me?" he asked.

"I'm listening Inuyasha," she stated.

"Run away with me. Let's just go away and forget that has happened," he said grabbing on to her arms.

"Why didn't you come find me sooner? If you had than I might have gone with you, but I have Yash now," she said.

"Forget about him! Tell me you don't want to be with me anymore. If you can tell me that then I will leave you alone," he said.

"I…" Kagome felt something pull at her heart. Why was it so hard to say? She loved Yash now didn't she? "I…I don't…" She couldn't say it. She just couldn't and she hated herself for it.

She sighed and looked down at the ground. Inuyasha pulled her close to him and said, "I knew it. You do still love me."

Kagome's head snapped up to look at Inuyasha's face and found that their faces were just inches away. Inuyasha's face drew closer to hers until his lips touched hers. Kagome's eyes grew wide in shock and she felt everything shatter around her.

Why couldn't anything be simple in her life? All her feelings for Inuyasha seem to resurface at that moment, but she couldn't handle it. She knew this wasn't _her _Inuyasha. Her Inuyasha was gone and she had finally accepted it. Now everything was thrown into chaos.

Inuyasha backed away from her and she stumbled backwards a bit. She turned to see Yash staring at her with a hurt expression on his face. Betrayal could be seen in his eyes.

Kagome felt her heart break at the sight. She was a horrible person. She had promised herself to not let this happen and yet it happened anyway.

"Yash…I…" There were no words for what she had done. How could she explain that she still loved him when Inuyasha just kissed her in front of him?

"I see how it is Kagome. I won't bother you anymore," Yash stated emotionlessly.

"No! I don't want you to go!" Kagome exclaimed running toward Yash She reached a hand out to touch his arm, but he pulled away from her.

"Don't touch me! You obviously still love Inuyasha so go be happy with him!" Yash yelled and walked off.

She felt tears run down her cheeks as he walked away. First Inuyasha, now Yash. How could this happen?

Inuyasha came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't. You've done enough already," Kagome snapped.

"You'll be better off without him, Kagome. You deserve better," Inuyasha said.

"Like who? Who do I deserve? Someone like you? Someone who just chases the only good thing in my life at the moment? This exact same thing happened with you, me, and Kikyo and I didn't want it to end out the same way. I love him, Inuyasha. I loved you a long time ago and now that I've moved on you should too," she spat and ran into the house.

She ran up to her room and began to pack all of her things. She had to catch Yash before he left. Kimiko walked up into her room to see what the whole fuss was about and found her daughter, throwing clothes everywhere as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Kagome? What's going on dear?" Kimiko asked.

"Inuyasha kissed me in front of Yash and now he's gone! He left me, mom," Kagome cried dropping the clothes in her hands and then she fell to her knees.

Kimiko looked at her daughter with knowing eyes and went over to Kagome. She pulled Kagome into a hug and said, "I would give him some time to cool off before talking to him. Right now he probably won't even listen to anything you say because you hurt him."

"I didn't mean to! I never wanted any of this to happen. I love him mom. I love him," Kagome whispered as her crying calmed down a little.

"I know you do honey. That's why it would be best to just get some sleep, wake up fresh tomorrow, and then go talk to him," Kimiko said.

Inuyasha walked into the room and looked at Kagome, knowing he had hurt her badly. "Kagome, I…I'm really sorry about all this. I didn't think you were really in love with him and I wanted you for myself. If there's anything I can do, please let me know," Inuyasha said.

"Just leave me alone! Unless if there's something you can do to turn back time, which I'm pretty sure you can't. There's nothing you can do! Yash hates me because of you!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha just hung his head and left the room. How could he fix this mess that he made? He sighed and thought of anything he could do to help Kagome.

Kimiko just held her daughter as she cried her heart out. It was hard watching her daughter like this and knowing she couldn't do anything about it. All she could do is comfort Kagome for the moment, knowing that the pain wouldn't go away.

"Come on Kagome. Get some sleep and tomorrow you will see things in a different light," Kimiko said.

Kagome nodded and lay down on her bed. Kimiko kissed her daughter's forehead before turning off the lights and shutting the door as she left.

Yash walked down the street feeling as if his heart had been ripped out from him and eaten while it was still beating. How could he not see this coming? Kagome's old boyfriend comes back from the dead and what did Yash think was going to happen? Was everything supposed to stay the same?

He had to let Kagome go for both of their sakes, but why had he been so touchy about it? He knew deep down that this day would come, but he prayed it didn't and now here he is, walking down the cold, lonely street after watching his girlfriend kiss another man.

Tears began to weld up in his eyes for the first time since his mother died. "Damnit! We only had five good months together, so why am I so goddamn hurt by this?!" he cried out to the cloudy sky.

It began to rain as the tears spilled from his eyes. "Fuck! This wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to be happy," he said and wiped away his tears, only to have them replaced by raindrops.

His phone began to ring and vibrate in his pocket and he took it out. He looked at the caller I.D. and then answered the phone. Why would she be calling at a time like this?

"What do you want Kiki?"

"_What are you doing tonight, babe?"_

"I'm just on my way home from Tomogaku."

"_What are you doing all the way out there?"_

"I don't really know. Why are you calling me?"

"_I wanted to see you. I'm free tonight if you want to stop by."_

Yash sighed, knowing that tonight he would do practically anything to get Kagome off of his mind.

"Fine, but I probably won't be there for a couple of hours."

"_Fine by me, babe. See you later."_

Yash hung up his cell phone and continued walking. He knew that he would regret this in the morning, but right now he was too hurt to care about anything.

He walked to the train station and bought a ticket before getting on the train. "Why does life have to always take a turn for the worse, when the greatest thing in your life seems to be working out just fine?" he asked himself as he stared out the window. The last thing he saw was Kagome standing at the train station in the rain, before he drifted off to sleep.


	10. Without You

**Chapter 9: Without You**

Kagome awoke to the feeling of being cold in her bed. Memories of last night flooded her mind and a sob escaped her. This was all her fault. If only she had pushed Inuyasha away. If only she didn't go talk to him. What if her feelings for Inuyasha were real? Would she be better of with Inuyasha than Yash? No, that couldn't be it. She loved Yash now, didn't she?

She had been asking herself that question a lot lately. Maybe they weren't meant to be together. Why had their trust been so easy to break? The same thing happened 500 years ago with Kikyo and Inuyasha. Their trust was broken in a matter of minutes and the same thing was happening to Yash and Kagome.

How could this happen to her? She curled up in a little ball and began to cry again. She just couldn't take the pain in her for much longer.

She reached over and picked up the phone. She wanted to call one of her high school friends, but her fingers dialed a different number. She put the phone to her ear and listened to it ring.

Yash's phone went off and he woke up. He lazily reached over and picked up the phone. He answered it, not even looking at who it was.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Yash…"_ came the sad voice of Kagome.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"_Will you let me explain what happened?"_

"What is there to explain? I saw the whole thing front and center."

"_But you it's not what you think."_

"Who's that on the phone babe?" Kiki asked, barely awake herself. Unfortunately Kagome heard Kiki's voice and instantly knew what was going on.

"No one important is on the phone. Go back to sleep. I have to go Kagome. Don't call me again," Yash growled.

He grew angry at the fact that Kagome sounded as if she had been crying and her voice was giving out. He threw the phone across the room, causing it to shatter when it hit the wall. He stood up and grabbed all his clothes. He got dressed and looked back at Kiki one last time before leaving.

Kagome held the phone to her chest and felt tears roll down her cheeks again.

_No one…No one…No one…_

She was no one to him now. Nothing, just another girl that came and gone. Why can't it jus all go away?

_No one…No one…No one…_

She felt as if something snapped inside of her and suddenly she had no more tears left in her. It wasn't meant to be. They weren't meant to be. No matter how much she wanted it to be true, Inuyasha would always be in her heart.

How could she have been so stupid? Inuyasha was the one for her, not Yash. Even if Yash was cute, smart, charming, sweet, perverted, and so much more.

She stood up and went to wash her face. She walked downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table. She found Inuyasha sitting there, but didn't think much of it.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" Kimiko asked.

Kagome looked around at everyone with emotionless eyes. This was very much like the state she went into after Inuyasha died.

"I'm fine. I've figured out that if Yash couldn't trust me then it really wasn't meant to be. He should have known that the kiss didn't anything to me. I think I would be better off with you Inuyasha," Kagome said, knowing that this was wrong.

Her heart told her to shut up and run out the door, but she was too hurt to care at the moment.

"You don't mean that Kagome. As much as I would love to have you as mine again I can't let you throw your life away like that. Yash loves you and you love him," Inuyasha said.

"No, I loved him, but you showed me last night that my feeling for you never went away," Kagome said.

Kimiko sighed and shook her head. There would be no talking Kagome out of this decision she made for herself. There was one thing she knew though. She knew that if her daughter saw Yash again then Kagome would snap out of this emotionless state and break down all over again.

Would Kimiko put Kagome through that kind of pain again, just to get her daughter back? She would have to make a plan to get the two back together.

Yash looked down at his dog, Ruby, and glared at her. "Don't you dare look at me like that. I didn't do anything wrong. Kagome was the one who decided she would give her old boyfriend a second chance," Yash growled.

Ruby just stared at Yash with big, sad eyes, sensing her owner's sadness. To Yash her eyes help disappointment and sympathy.

"Get away from me you dumb dog!" Yash ordered and Ruby whined before walking off. Yash put his head down on the desk he was sitting at as his shoulders began to shake.

"God damnit! She's just a fucking woman! A woman, who loved me for who I looked like, not who I was," Yash said as tears ran down his cheeks. Why did it have to hurt so much? Why was he crying over her?

She was just another woman.

She was just another notch on his bedpost.

She was just a woman that he loved with all his heart…

Kagome walked down the street with Inuyasha walking beside her. They were walking to the train station. Kagome was going home even if there was nothing to go home to.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"I'm just peachy, Inuyasha. Why do you ask?" Kagome asked putting on a fake smile.

"You're not okay, Kagome. I know you too well to fall for this act," Inuyasha said.

"You don't know me at all. You're just Inuyasha's reincarnation. You two may have the same soul, but that's all you have in common. That Inuyasha knew me very well, we just met last night," Kagome snapped.

"Just so you know, I plan on going with you to Tokyo," he stated, her words hurting him slightly. One minute she was saying that she wanted to be with him and the next she was insulting him.

"Great, this is just what I need," Kagome mumbled to herself.

"I'm not going for you. I have some things to take care of in Tokyo and your mother asked me to make sure you got home okay," Inuyasha said.

"I can take care of myself you know?" Kagome asked.

"I know, but your mother doesn't think so," he said. They finally got to the station and got their tickets. They had to wait ten minutes before the next train arrived. When it did come they got on and were off to Tokyo.

"Hey baby!" Kiki smiled and hugged Yash from behind.

"Get off of me Kiki. I'm not in the mood to deal with you," Yash growled.

"Touchy, touchy. Why are you so cold to me now? Last night you were more than eager to warm me up," Kiki smirked running her fingers up and down his chest sensually.

"Well I hoped you enjoyed it because that was the last time I ever do something like that with you again," Yash snapped.

"You know you liked it. You better be happy that I didn't kick you out when you called me that other girl's name! You called out her name all fucking night!" Kiki spat at him, growing angry.

"Yeah, well, that's not very good news for you if a man has to pretend you're someone else while in bed with you," Yash insulted.

"You no good son of a bitch! What the fuck did I ever do to you? All I wanted was to have some fun with you," Kiki yelled.

"You're the one who started my life as a male whore! First you use me, then tell everyone you know where you can find a cheap sex toy! Then you get all pissy with me when I have no time for you! I don't know how your mind works, but you better be glad I didn't report you for having sex with an underage kid!" Yash shouted back.

"Well you aren't underage anymore now are you?" Kiki laughed.

"Just leave me alone," Yash ordered and left Kiki standing there in her own guilt and shame.

Certain things had a nasty way of coming back and biting you in the ass…

Kagome entered her apartment and sighed. "Of course it's empty! What did you expect a big welcome party?" she asked, scolding herself.

"No, but I did want a big welcome back kiss."

Kagome looked at the picture of her and Yash. It was when they went to a party and had a huge cake fight. Someone took a picture of them, then sent it to Yash. He gave her a copy so she framed it and put it on the table right next to the door.

**Flashback**

Kagome picked up a slice of chocolate cake and handed it to Yash.

"What the hell is this? I don't want it," Yash said, trying to act tough in public.

"Come on, you know you do. Just smell it and I know you'll want some," Kagome smiled.

Yash brought the cake up to his nose and smelled it. Kagome smiled evilly and pushed the plate up into his face, getting chocolate all over him.

The plate fell to the ground and revealed an annoyed looking Yash. "Wench, you better start running!" he growled and grabbed some cake off of the table.

Kagome was laughing so hard that she didn't even notice that Yash was about to get his revenge. A handful of cake met her face and she looked up at him shocked.

"Oh no you did not just do that!" Kagome laughed and threw some more cake at him. Yash just laughed and pulled her into his arms. He leaned down and ate a piece of cake off of her cheek.

"This cake is actually pretty good," Yash smirked.

**End Flashback**

"Oh Yash. I don't know what I'm going to do without you," Kagome said falling to her knees while holding the picture close to her heart…


	11. Hurt

**Chapter 10: Hurt**

One month…

One fucking month…

One month since he had seen her beautiful face…

One month since he had touched her amazingly soft skin…

One month since he had kissed her velvety warm lips…

He thought he would have gotten over her by now, but he still loved as much as he did yesterday, and the day before that.

He didn't care anymore. He wanted her back. He wanted to take her into his arms and forget everything that had happened.

Yash stared down at the cup of coffee that was sitting in his hands. He sat in the coffee shop that he had taken Kagome to on the first day they met. He sighed and took a sip of his coffee. Everything he thought about somehow ended up back to Kagome. She was like his drug addiction and he couldn't stop. No matter how much he wanted to, he just couldn't get enough of her.

"You are one hard person to track down, you know that?" a male voice drifted to Yash's ears. Yash looked up to find the man he hated the most at this very moment, Inuyasha.

"What the fuck do you want?" Yash asked.

"Just hear me out okay? I'm not here for a fight, I just want to make everything right again," Inuyasha said, sitting down across for Yash.

"I have nothing better to do, so you make it worth while," Yash said.

"Kagome doesn't love me. She loves you a lot and I didn't want to see that. I wanted her for myself even if it meant taking her away from happiness. I do love her, but I love her enough to let her go and be with you. Please understand that this wasn't her fault. I kissed her and I guess she was too shocked and confused to push me away. I'm really sorry for causing you all this trouble," Inuyasha explained.

"Why should I believe you? How do I know that Kagome didn't put you up to this?" Yash asked.

"She locked herself in her apartment. She always talks about you and how you two could've happy. Her soul is slowly dying without you around," Inuyasha said.

"I've heard enough. Leave me alone," Yash said.

"But what are you going to do about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Like I'd tell you," Yash growled standing and left.

Kagome ran down the street trying to get to the bus stop in time. "I can't believe I'm late again!" Kagome yelled as she ran faster.

She tripped and fell to the ground scraping her knee. "Ouch! That hurt," Kagome mumbled and pulled her knee up so she could look at it. Someone stood over her and she looked up to find Yash staring down at her.

Her heart jumped into her throat as he knelt down in front of her. He ripped off the bottom of his shirt, making it just an inch shorter. He leaned down and brought his lips to her wound. His tongue snaked out from behind his mouth and ran over the cut. He kept his eyes locked with hers as he disinfected her cut with his tongue. He then took the cloth and wrapped it around her knee tightly.

Kagome watched mesmerized by his actions. Yash stood up and helped her up. "Be more careful next time," Yash said before he began to walk away.

"Wait! Don't leave!" Kagome called out. Yash had already crossed the street and the traffic started up again. There was no way to reach him if she didn't run after him now.

"Yash!" she yelled and ran out into the street. Yash turned around and watched in horror as Kagome ran out into traffic.

"No! Don't do it!" Yash shouted and ran toward her. He dodged some cars before getting to Kagome. A truck was heading for her and she didn't even know it. Yash pulled Kagome into his arms and tried to block her from the impact of the truck.

The truck's driver slammed on the brakes and tried to dodge them, but couldn't avoid them. Yash push Kagome away at the last second and took the hit. The truck hit him in the back, knocking him to the ground as the front wheels ran over him. A sickening crack and squish noise was heard, indicating that he broke some ribs.

Kagome shook her head and turned to look at Yash. Her eyes grew wide in shock as she stumbled over to Yash.

"Yash? Are you okay? Yash! YASH! Please wake up!" Kagome cried as she shook Yash gently.

"Somebody call an ambulance! Please! Somebody help!" Kagome shouted. A crowd began to form around them and sirens could be heard in the distance.

Kagome sat in the lobby of the hospital waiting for some kind of good news. How could this happen? Why did he protect her? Didn't he hate her?

How could fate be so cruel? First they make Yash hate her, and then they make Yash get hit by a car. To say that was bad luck was an understatement.

Why did he protect her in the first place? If he really hated her then he would've let her get hit by that car. Does this mean he still loved her? That's impossible. He wouldn't take her phone calls or even answer her e-mails. If he loved her wouldn't he have at least tried to make up with her, or at least heard her out?

"I just don't get it. Please let him be okay," Kagome prayed, putting her face into her hands and sobbed.

Kouga showed up an hour later and Yash was still inside the operation room. It had been a total of three hours in the OR. What could be taking so long?

Inuyasha showed up too, wanting to comfort Kagome. Finally the doctor came out, with a disappointed look of his face.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Yoshiro. I'm sorry to say that Yash might not make it through tonight. His ribcage crushed his heart in the accident and he needs a heart transplant for him to live," the doctor stated.

"Oh my god, can't you do something about this? Can't you give him a heart transplant?" Kagome asked.

"We already found the match for his heart and his name is Inuyasha Taisho. The record shows that he lives all the way in Kyoto and that would take at least a day for him to get here," Dr. Yoshiro said.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha stepped forward and said, "I'm Inuyasha Taisho. I will give Yash my heart."

"What? You're Inuyasha Taisho? This Yash kid is one lucky guy, for you to be here. There is one thing though. We wouldn't have anything to replace your heart with. Yash's heart will be useless to you," Dr. Yoshiro said.

"So it's either me or him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Pretty much," the doctor confirmed. Kagome watched Inuyasha curiously for a while before Inuyasha made his decision.

"I'll do it," Inuyasha said.

Kagome gasped and then hugged Inuyasha around the waist. "You don't have to do this. You can keep on living," she whispered.

"I want to do this. You deserve to be happy Kagome and I will be damned if I'm the one who stops it," Inuyasha smiled.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I will never forget this," Kagome said and gave him a small kiss on the lips before Inuyasha followed the doctor to the OR.

Kagome slept soundly on Kouga's shoulder as they were waiting for Yash to get out of surgery. It had been a total of ten hours at the hospital and it was close to midnight. Kouga looked down at the sleeping Kagome and smiled.

He didn't love Kagome, like how he used to. His love for her turned into a love you share for a little sister. Of course, he wanted her to be happy and he would always protect her. He admired Inuyasha greatly for what he had done. Giving up his own life for the life of someone he didn't even know.

Dr. Yoshiro came out and smiled at Kouga. "Yash is stable and when he wakes up I will come get you two to visit him," the doctor whispered so he didn't wake Kagome.

"Thank you," Kouga said and the doctor left.

"Kagome. Wake up," Kouga whispered as he shook Kagome gently. Kagome moaned and opened her eyes sleepily.

"Is he okay? What's going on?" Kagome asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yash is fine. He's sleeping in the recovery room right now," Kouga said.

"Oh thank god! I can't believe I fell asleep," Kagome said, blushing slightly. She was so relieved that Yash was okay. This was great. She felt guilty because of Inuyasha. That was the greatest thing he had ever done and she loved him for that.

"When can we see him?" Kagome asked.

"After he wakes up, which shouldn't be very long now," Kouga answered.

Yash slowly opened his eyes and felt pain shoot through him. He looked around and found himself in a hospital room. He held a morphine button in his hand and he pushed down on it. God, it hurt so much. He kept the morphine button pushed down until a nurse came in and took the button out of his hands.

"It's good to see you awake. Would you like visitors now?" the nurse asked.

Who was here to visit him? Yash shook his head no. He didn't want anyone he knew to see him like this. He was weak and he didn't want sympathy from anyone.

"Okay, I will go tell them," the nurse smiled and left the room.

The morphine started to take affect, dulling some of the pain. He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to relax.

Kagome stood up when the nurse came out of the room. "I'm sorry, but he isn't feeling up to any visitors at the moment. He is in too much pain," the nurse said.

"Okay, would it be alright for me to stay here for the night? He saved me in the accident and it's the least I could do," Kagome said.

"Sure, but you're going to have to sleep on a cot in his room if that's okay with you," the nurse said.

"I'm perfectly fine with that," Kagome smiled.

Kouga came from around the corner and asked, "Any news on Yash?"

"Yeah, the nurse said he was awake and she is letting me stay the night here," Kagome said.

"That's good. I have to be heading home. Ayame is getting worried. I'll come by tomorrow though," Kouga said and hugged Kagome.

"Bye Kouga," Kagome smiled and he left.

"You can come in now, ma'am. I've gotten everything ready for you," the nurse said.

Kagome walked into the room and gasped at the sight of Yash. He looked so pale and weak. Kagome felt like crying at the sight. She walked over to the bed and ran a hand through his hair gently.

"Oh Yash. I'm so sorry," Kagome whispered and sat down next to him.

The nurse left and closed the door behind her. Kagome looked down at Yash one more time before going to the cot that was set up for her. She laid down and drifted off into a fitful sleep.


	12. Totally long author's note!

Totally long author's note! Please read because I'm going to be praising you guys!

First of all I would like to thank all the people who read my story! I got almost 2000 hits and it's only been four days! That gets me excited and I want to write more for you guys!

Second, thanks for the reviews! From what the reviews say everyone likes it! I'm really glad to hear that or should I say read that? Lol that was a lame joke…Anyway! Moving on!

I know what's it's like to be left hanging and I just hate that feeling so I'm trying my best to finish writing this story so you guys can see what happens! I also got a suggestion from a reviewer on another site to describe feelings more, so I'm trying my best to do that! I really like how this is turning out though. I never thought I would try posting my stories on the Internet, but I'm really glad I did.

Lastly, if you guys have any suggestions or ideas for the story, please tell me! I'm trying not to talk about too many feelings, cuz that can get boring, but then again I'm not trying to make too much stuff happen in one chapter.

I also know that when I read I think of what I think should happen in the story so if you guys do that please let me know what you're thinking! I'd love to put your ideas in my story! I want to get my readers involved so if you guys want to pitch any ideas or suggestions please feel free to say them!

Love you guys!

Nia


	13. Perverseness Never Hurt Recovery

**Chapter 11: Perverseness Never Hurt Recovery**

Yash awoke to the pain in his chest. It was dark in the room and he felt scared. What happened? Why was he in here? Why was he in so much pain? He couldn't even think straight it hurt so much.

Kagome came into his view and he groaned. "You're awake! How are you feeling?" Kagome asked.

"I…I'm fine…" Yash gasped out.

"Do you need anything? Can I get a nurse for you?" Kagome asked.

Yash shook his head and asked, "What happened?"

"You were hit by a truck. You're heart was crushed in the accident and you needed a heart transplant," Kagome explained.

"Who did the transplant?" he asked.

"Inuyasha did. He wanted to do it after ruining our relationship, but there wasn't a heart that could have replaced his so he's…he's dead," she said.

"He gave his life for mine. I thought he loved you," he said.

"He did and that's why he did it. I'm just glad you're okay," she said, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I'm really sorry," Yash whispered.

"What are you sorry for?" Kagome asked confused.

"The night that ruined everything between us, Kiki called and went over to her place later that night. I don't know what I was thinking, I just had to get you off of my mind or something," he said.

"I know. I heard Kiki's voice when I called you the next morning. I don't care Yash. It's alright, you have nothing to be sorry for," she smiled sweetly.

"Can we go back to the way things were? Before everything happened?" Yash asked.

"Of course, once you get better things will go back to normal. I promise you that," Kagome said grabbing his hand gently.

"Thank you Kagome," he said smiling weakly before he began to push the morphine button to kill the pain he was feeling.

It had been a week since the accident and Yash was able to move and eat whole foods. He was still weak and the farthest he could go was to use the restroom, but he was progressing at the normal rate.

Kagome entered the room and smiled at Yash. "How are you feeling today?" she asked.

"A lot better now that you're here," Yash smirked. Even when hurt he still had enough strength to use those cheesy pick-up lines.

"How sweet, I see you're feeling back to your normal self," Kagome said.

"I thought you liked my normal self," he said.

"No, I love your normal self. That's why I want to get you out of here so I can show you off to everyone," she smiled winking at him.

"And you say you aren't a tease," he mumbled to himself.

Kagome went over and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Of course I'm not a tease, babe."

What Yash wouldn't give just to grab her and kiss her senseless, but, as fate would have it he was tied to the bed with heart monitors and I.V.s.

Kagome smiled innocently before sitting on the chair next to his bed. They began to talk about the outside world, since Yash had no idea what had been going on lately.

They talked and laughed for hours, just trying to make his recovery go faster.

Another week went by and Yash was released from the hospital. His stitches were still in, but his chest had healed pretty nicely. Another week and the stitches would be ready to come out.

Kagome made Yash move into her apartment so she could take care of him, so this is where Yash was at the moment. He was sitting on the balcony watching the sunset, feeling content with life. He had Kagome with him again. He had a working and beating heart, thanks to Inuyasha. Everything seemed to be all right with his life at the moment.

"Yash! What are you doing out there?" Kagome asked. Even though Kagome was always making him lie down and relax, he knew that she was only worried about him.

"Watching the sunset. Come watch it with me," Yash stated.

"You shouldn't be up though. What if you rip a stitch?" Kagome asked walking over to him.

"They can be fixed. Don't worry about me," Yash sighed. Kagome was really too caring for her own good.

Kagome handed him a letter and said, "This came in the mail for you. Its from your boss Sesshomaru."

Yash opened it and looked at what was inside. Yash wasn't worried at all about the medical bills because the insurance he got from work covered it. What if this was a letter saying that he wasn't covered and he had to pay for every cent?

Yash pulled out the piece of paper and it read, 'We, at Taisho Inc. hope you a healthy and speedy recovery. As our gift to you, for all your hard work you will get a two-week paid vacation to anywhere you would like to go over a spring vacation. This trip will only be for two so choose whom you want to spend it with and book a flight. Get well soon.'

This was too good to be true! First he had tons of really bad luck and now he got a free vacation, for two fucking weeks? This was just way too good to be happening.

"What does it say Yash?" Kagome asked.

"Where was the one place you've always wanted to go to on vacation?" Yash asked.

"That's what it says? Well that's retarded," Kagome said.

"No, I'm the one who's asking you this, not the letter," Yash said laughing a bit.

"Oh well, I don't know. I guess somewhere with a beach and lots of swimming, like Hawaii or someplace like that," Kagome said.

"Would you like to go to Hawaii for two weeks over spring break? It's completely free, courtesy of Taisho Inc.," Yash smirked.

"Are you serious? That's what the letter said? Oh my god! You're inviting me to go with you? Are you sure you can handle it?" Kagome asked in a frenzy, getting a little too excited.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes," Yash laughed.

Kagome hugged him and said, "I would love to go on vacation with you."

"Great then it's settled. I'll book a flight to Hawaii in the morning," he said hugging Kagome back.

Kagome smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the lips. Yash deepened the kiss considerably and tangled a hand in her hair. Kagome moaned as his tongue wrestled with hers.

She pulled back, knowing that it would go further than that. Yash leaned down and placed small kisses all over her neck and chin.

"Yash…Stop. You're still hurt and it might strain your body," Kagome moaned out.

"Stop thinking with your head for once and go on instincts," Yash whispered against her throat. He continued down and began to unbutton her shirt. The moment he got her outer shirt off he latched on to her collarbone, sucking and biting on it. She still wore an undershirt, but that wouldn't last long if she let this go any further.

"Stop Yash. We can't do this now," Kagome managed to say as shocks went down her spine. Damn him and that mouth of his.

Yash straightened up and kissed her on the lips one last time before backing away. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I don't know what came over me. I usually have more self control than that," he whispered before going back into the apartment.

Kagome felt a cold breeze run across her skin and blushed. "Oh god, that was hot," she murmured to herself before grabbing her discarded shirt. She put it on and buttoned it up before entering her apartment herself.

She could hear the shower running and smiled. Her very hot boyfriend was using her shower. How exciting was that? And after that ordeal, oh man, if he weren't recovering Kagome would have him naked and on the bed right now.

If the truth was told, she was tired of being the only college girl who was still a virgin. She knew that Yash loved her and she loved him, so who better to do it with than the man she loved?

Yash was also very experienced. That only added to the fuel. She didn't like the fact that he slept with other woman, but the thought of him knowing what to do and exactly how to do it made her excited just thinking about it.

She heard the shower turn off and she blushed even more. The image of Yash, soaking wet popped into her head. Water dripped down from his hair, down his sculpted chest and flawless abs…

Kagome stopped herself there and began to clean her room of all the clothes that was thrown on the floor. She hadn't taken care of her room lately. With being at the hospital and between classes all she had time for was taking a quick shower and changing clothes. She would just throw the dirty clothes wherever they landed.

Yash walked out of the bathroom with nothing, but a towel on. He saw Kagome picking up all the clothes that was laid out on the floor and smirked. He found a pair of panties just lying at his feet. He picked them up and said, "Oh, Kagome."

Kagome turned around and saw Yash waving a pair of her underwear in front of her.

"I wonder who these belong to," Yash smirked taunting Kagome. Kagome went up and snatched the panties out of his hand.

"What did I say about my underwear?" Kagome asked pulling on Yash's ear.

"Ow! Okay, I won't touch them anymore. I was just trying to help you pick up your clothes," Yash said giving a fake whimper.

Kagome let go of him and smiled, "Good puppy. Now go finish what you were doing." Kagome then noticed that Yash was completely naked except for the towel that hung around his waist. Kagome's eyes fell on the stitches going down his chest diagonally. She had caused his pain. She was the one who almost killed him.

Tears filled her eyes as she gently traced her fingers around the stitches, not wanting to hurt him. "I'm so sorry Yash. If I hadn't been so stupid and ran out into traffic like I did, none of this would've ever happened," Kagome said as tears ran down her cheeks.

Yash smiled comfortingly at her and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "It's not your fault. I was the one who jumped out and protected you. Don't ask me why because I don't know why. I just felt my heart twist until I finally ran out there and pushed you out of the way. I love you Kagome and when I love someone I protect them with my life," he quietly said to her to calm her guilt.

Kagome dried her tears and gave him a peck on the lips. "Thank you Yash. Thank you for loving me," she smiled.

'_No, thank you for loving me…Thank you for saving me…' _Yash thought as he held Kagome close to his new beating heart.


	14. Fun at the Park

**Chapter 12: A Little Fun at the Park!**

Kagome, Kit, and Yash were playing at the park. Kit was going down the slide and Kagome and Yash were watching her while they sat on the swings.

"The swings were always my favorite part on the playground," Kagome commented as she tried to get herself to swing.

Yash laughed when she almost fell backwards from leaning back too much. He stood up and went behind her, so he could give her a push. "Why were they your favorite? They seem kinda dangerous to me," Yash said.

"Well the best part is when you get as high as you can go and then jump off to see how far you land," Kagome explained as Yash pushed her higher and higher. Yash walked around to the front of the swings and watched as Kagome tried to swing higher by herself.

Kit ran over to the scene and giggled, "Look at Mama go!" Kit had taken up the liberty of calling Kagome and Yash Mama and Papa. Even though they couldn't adopt her she still thought of them as her parents.

"Watch out guys, I'm gonna try to jump now!" Kagome called out. Yash pulled Kit over to the right side and out of the way of Kagome's landing space.

Kagome got her body ready and when she was at her highest point she jumped off of the seat. She flew through the air and did a rolling landing. Kagome rolled all the way to the grass and she burst out laughing when she stopped on her back, looking up at the light blue sky.

Yash and Kit ran over to her and started laughing with her.

"That was so much fun! It's been a while since I've done that," Kagome said. Yash laid down next to her and put his head next to Kagome's.

"You looked like you were going to die when you jumped off of that seat," Yash laughed.

"That was great Mama! Will you show me how to do that?" Kit asked.

"I will show you another day, Kit. I'm a little tired right now," Kagome promised.

Kit sat down on Yash's stomach and said, "You have a hard tummy Papa."

"Yeah, well, in about twenty years it will become soft and round," Yash joked.

Kagome turned her head to look at Yash and asked, "Do you think we'll always be this close? Will we always be this in love with each other?"

"Of course. I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon. When I leave you it'll be a cold day in July," Yash smiled.

"You stole that line from that Dixie Chicks song!" Kagome said.

"But it's true," Yash said.

"You know that song is about a man leaving his girlfriend, so the girl feels like it's a cold day in July," Kagome stated.

"Oh, well that shows me how much I listen to music. But the point is that I'm not going to leave you anytime soon," Yash said.

"What about me Papa?" Kit asked.

"Of course you'll be with us all the time. Once we graduate and get jobs we'll back to adopt you if you haven't already been adopted, okay? I promise you that," Yash said.

"Really? Then I won't get adopted until you guys come get me!" Kit smiled as she ran off to play some more on the slides.

"She's such a sweet girl," Kagome sighed.

"She reminds me of you," Yash simply stated.

Kagome sat up and gave Yash a questioning look.

"I mean her personality and stuff. She's outgoing, brave, sweet, and determined, just like you," he clarified.

"I guess I see your point. Hopefully she'll be able to find a guy like you to protect her when she gets older," Kagome smiled.

"She doesn't need any guy trying to break her heart. She'll be fine on her own. Guys are nothing but trouble," Yash growled.

"Fatherly instincts kicking in already? Come on, you know as well as I do that she's going to want to start dating and wearing make-up to impress the boys. She's a girl and that's what we do. We look for love and hope we find it," Kagome said.

"Well now that you've found me what do you plan on doing?" Yash asked.

"What makes you think it's you?" Kagome asked in a joking manner. Apparently Yash didn't think it was a very funny look because he sat up with a hurt look on his face. He looked like a little kid who just had his puppy kicked.

"I was joking, Yash. Haha, it's supposed to be funny," Kagome said.

"It wasn't very funny to me," Yash said, pouting like a little boy.

"Awww, is my Yashy-kun hurt?" Kagome asked in a baby voice. Suddenly a hand tangled itself in her hair and pushed her head forward. Lips crashed against hers and her eyes grew wide at the abrupt surprise Yash had decided to give her.

Yash backed away from her and asked, "Do you want to go on a date tonight?"

This was going to be their first date in two months. "Of course, where do you want to go?" Kagome asked.

"I heard there was a new place in downtown Tokyo where we could go eat?" Yash asked.

"Okay, I'd like that," Kagome smiled and connected her lips with his again.

A couple of women walked by the couple and one said in disgust, "They shouldn't do that in public. Little kids play out here."

"I think it's cute. My husband and I used to do PDA all the time when we were in high school," the other woman said.

Kagome backed away from Yash and blushed a bit at what the women had said. She looked over and saw them sitting on a bench staring at her and Yash.

Yash smirked and asked, "Want to give them a real show?"

Kagome looked at him shocked as they began to kiss yet again.

'_Oh you filthy-minded boy. I love you.' _That was Kagome's last thought as the kiss deepened and she felt Yash's hand crawl up her shirt. His hand drew circles all over her back and stomach.

Yash didn't go any higher, knowing that this wasn't the place to do anything extreme. He broke the kiss and latched on to her pulse point. He gently nibbled on it and then looked at the two women with a devilish look in his eyes. The women blushed a dark red before leaving.

Yash backed away from Kagome completely and smiled perversely at her. He looked down at her neck and said, "Oops, that's going to leave a mark."

Kagome's eyes widened and she smacked Yash upside the head. "You gave me a hickey? Man, you are so dead when we get home!" Kagome exclaimed, making some parents look over at her.

"I gotta leave my mark on you somehow, don't I?" Yash asked rubbing the side of his head while laughing.

"Just wait till we get home. You better be glad your stitches are out or I would've ripped them out," Kagome snapped. Yash visibly flinched and knew that he was going to get it when they went back to the apartment. Maybe he could sweet-talk his out of it?

Kagome laid down on her bed and sighed. She curled up into a little ball to keep warm during the night, since she tended to kick the covers off. She closed her eyes and was about to go to sleep when her door opened.

Yash's black figure walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and Kagome sat up.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"I was cold so I came in here hoping you'd be so kind as to warm me up," Yash smiled.

Kagome scooted over some and let Yash lay down next to her. It was a tight fit, but they managed to both get on.

"If we are going to be doing this more often we need a bigger bed," Kagome stated.

"I'll move my bed in here tomorrow and we can put them together. Problem solved," Yash said.

"Good night Yash, I love you," Kagome whispered before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too Kagome. See you in the morning," Yash said and watched her sleep for a couple of minutes.

So much has happened in these past six months, but Yash knew that from now on things could only get better. They had learned to trust each other no matter what happened and to always deal with their problems as soon as possible or they could come back to haunt you. But right now, things were all right.

I guess there are something's that were just meant to happen.

**THE END!**


	15. Another Author's Note! Sequel Idea!

Another author's note!

Okay, I know you guys are probably angry that I ended the story there, but I thought that was the best place to end it. If I had dragged it on then it would have been boring and then you would lose interest and stuff so yeah, I felt I had to end it there to keep it interesting.

Just so you guys know, I am willing to write a sequel for it, but that's only if you guys want it. I'm going to do this for only you guys so tell me if you want it or if you think it's good where it ends.

If you guys choose the sequel, I'm thinking that it would be like 5 years later and Yash and Kagome are out of college and working. They are still together and stuff like that and they'll have problems that they have to fix. What do you guys think? I'm already planning it in my head, but I don't want to give anything away you know?

So yeah, thanks to everyone who read this story and reviewed! Love you guys!

Nia


End file.
